Breakfast In Bed
by Ravyn
Summary: Ami goes through life running her aunts Bed and Breakfast after its left to her in the will. But when young Zach Green enters her life, her world gets yanked upside down. Finished
1. House on the Beach

Okay so this makes THREE stories. Blame it on my over active imagination. I hope that this story does not disappoint any of my Ami/Zoicite fans out there!

This story will not have the senshi in it. This is one of those no magical power type ones. Again let me know what you think!

~Ravyn~

Chapter 1

Ami grappled with the door and blew a silky strand of navy hair out of her flushed face. Using the door as a prop, she balanced the groceries and unlocked the door. With a muted sigh she managed to hang onto the groceries and get into the place she called home.

It was a quaint little place, four bedrooms and two bathrooms. A large kitchen and dinning area and a living room that opened up into a patio. It was a quaint little place with four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large kitchen and dining area, and a living room that opened up into a patio.The view was what was breathtaking.

The ocean beat against the beach not more than a few dozen steps from the end of her lawn. Stone steps went downward into the private beach that seemed like its own paradise.

In response to the scenery the previous owner had done the house in a series of blues. Sky blue, navy, to midnight blue was the décor, whichwas probably why Ami loved this house the most.

Ami shoved the bags onto the spacious counter top. Pulling her shoulder length locks into a messy ponytail, she breathed a sigh of relief. Her shorts and tank top were cool, but the heat was horrible. 

It was the off-month, and not many tourists came into this town during the early spring. In another month or so the heat would be repressiveto the extent that most natives would wear shorts and bathing suits and pray for snow. 

Ami fondly smiled at the picture of her departed aunt, the previous owner, and whispered a thank you. Because of the house, or more exactly, the Bed and Breakfast she ran, she could support herself and keep up with her studies. It was the amost satisfying arrangement.

But thesepast few months she had been careful, and so far things were looking good. It was either the dead of summer or the dead of winter when the customers came for Clayton was the place of summer beaches and winter carnivals. 

Ami hummed the latest song she had heard on the radio in her little car, painted pale blue, and proceeded to put the offending objects into their proper places. A delicate breeze hummed through the air, thanks to an open window, and ruffled the white tank top she wore. Ami smiled in appreciation and shut the door with a soft click.

Reaching over to the sound system, she hit the play button, and the soft notes of the piano and violin soothingly graced her ears. Kicking off her shoes, she looked around, as if expecting someone to see her. Grinning largely she skidded across her tile and wood floors and squealed with delight as she almost fell. The only thing better was sailing down the banister.

Ami jumped when she heard the laughter of her elderly neighbor, who always managed to catch her in her bad habits. 

"Mrs. Keys, must you always walk in when I am doing something embarrassing?" Ami questioned, her large blue eyes sparkling in laughter at the shared joke.

"Ami…Ami." Mrs. Keys teased. Her hair wassalt and pepper gray. Her petite frame was full and rounded by years. Her grey eyes sparkled with hidden laugher, evident by the deep crow's feetand creases around her mouth. Ami always said she looked like Mrs. Santa Clause. "But what would I do besides catch you in embarrassing moments?"

"Get a cat. I heard they demand time and effort." Ami joked back.

" A cat? With my leather couches? Heavens, no." Mrs. Keys laughed. " But a dark grey/blue colored cat would fit around here just fine. And, unlike me, you have no leather couches."

Ami let out a giggle at the visionof her chasing a cat with a bandana wrapped around head. "Somehow I just don't see it happening," Ami informed her candidly. " It takes time to bond with a cat, and off season if is almost over."

"You should not let that dictate you life. What you need is a man," Mrs. Keys replied firmly for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Why should I depend on a male when I am fine by myself?" Ami squarely said. "Besides, if I need help, I have the gang." There was only one group of girls that she called the gang, so Mrs. Keys had no problem registering whothat they were.

"How is that friend of yours? The one who lost her husband a few months ago?" Mrs. Keys had taken over the Bed and Breakfast for a month so Ami could help out.

" Rei? Losing Chad just about did her in, but she is strong and has their little boy. She will make it. But if it was not for little Kei she would have had a rough time. It was such a shame he had to get cancer," Ami mused. She really needed to call Rei and check up on her.

"And the rest of those young whipper snappers?" Mrs. Keys questioned.

"Usagi has found her Prince Charming. Her wedding will be this fall, so all of us can make it. Minako just got signed onto a new model contract with a large bonus, so she is currently buying out every shopping mall possible. Makoto opened her second restaurant this past month," Ami recited obediently.

" Glad to hear there're all doing well. I remember the summer when you all were all thirteen, and you brought you friends down. What a summer that was. I never had so much fun making cookies for anyone than I did for you five. Usagi was quite the flatterer." Mrs. Keys smiled. Her face held the evidence of many dear held memories.

" Do you remember when Minako and Usagi decided to paint my fence? I don't remember which had more paint on it, the fenceor those two." Mrs. Keys and Ami chortled and smiled fondly at the past.

"Well, I had best be going, need to get dinner going." Mrs. Keys looked at Ami for a long moment. " You can join me if you want youngin."

"It's best that I practice cooking while I can. I will have people to feed in a few weeks,." Ami muttered. " No, not tonight. But I thank you."

"My nephew is coming." Mrs. Keys tried again.

" NO!" Ami said laughingly, shooing her out of the house.

~*~

Zach leaned against the doorframe and sighed in vexation. Putting a hand to the bridge of his nose, he shoved the reading glasses back and sighed.

He needed a vacation. The chapter of this story was going nowhere, and he needed to either take some time off or go stark raving mad.

Zachary Alan Green looked at the mirror that had picture's of book signings and autographs taped to it and wondered when it was all going to add up. Lately writing had lost its…lure. 

Zach walked over to the couch and practically threw himself onto it. He looked at the picture he had been meaning to take down and sighed. 

"Sorsha, I did everything I could to make you stay," Zach whispered out loud. Pain was evident in the green of his eyes. But the smile never wavered.

The shocking sound of the phone ringing close to his head was jarring. Laying the picture down flat, he reached over and grabbed the receiver.

" Hello."

" You need a vacation." The deep voice of his editor rang over the phone. Zach rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh.

"Just what I was thinking, Kris. But add to that list that you need to get laid" Kris and Zach had been friends since second grade. The boys had grown up together in a small, friendly neighborhood where all the picket fences were white. 

When Zach had written his first book, it had been Kris' hot new editing company that had taken the risk. Both were still reaping the benefits from their partnership.

"And when, may I ask, was that any of your business?" Kris demanded. His tone was irritated, but Zach could hear the smile on the other side of the phone. Or the slight lift of the corner of his mouth that passes as one.

"Since I said so. And I agree about that vacation, but where and why?" Zach asked, his tone going lazy.

" Hmm…. Well that's why I called. My secretary just handed me a bunch of brochures. They are from a small place called Clayton. It's in the middle of nowhere and very secluded. But it hasnice beaches and good food," Kris drawled back.

"Oh, and how did she get those brochures?" Zach teased.

"She went there this summer. Some vacation thing. When I mentioned the fact that you needed a break, she was more than willing to dig them out of the grave. She stayed at some hotel, but she said that there was this place that caught her eye," Kris told him, and Zach could hear the rustling of paper.

"It's a Bed and Breakfast. They normally only take people for a few days and are always booked clean through," Kris said in the tone that meant he was reading off something.

"So how am I supposed to get in? And if Igo somewhere, it's not going to be for a few days," Zach said firmly.

"Hush up and listen. It's off season for one, which means the owner,might be willing to take you longer. It's not unheard of. Two, it's somewhere no so that you can write in peace." 

Zach sighed and took one glance about his dark apartment. " What's the name and number?"

"It's the Blue Sunrise. And the number is 678-987-9908. The lady who runs it is Ms. Ami Mizuno." The phone clicked as Kris hung up.

"A 'Good-bye and good luck' would be nice," Zach hissed under his breath. Looking at the number, he sighed. " Might as well give it a try."

~*~

Ami shoved the annoying stand of stubborn blue hair awayand bit her lip in concentration. Carefully, she mixed the vanilla inand grinned to herself. Her chocolate chip cookies were Makoto's by recipe but hers by reputation. They werethe one thing she was _extremely_ good at making. More than once she had botched a meal and ordered takeout for the guests.

Just as she was adding the chocolate chips, the phone rang. The clock said 8:00, so she shrugged. It could be a number of people calling.

"Hello?"

"Is this Blue Sunrise?" an easy tenor questioned. Ami raised a brow and shrugged.

"Yes, it is. This is Ami speaking, how may I help you," Ami questioned politely.

" My name is Zach Green," the smooth voice said gently. Ami felt goose bumps at the sound of his voice. Zach Green. Why was that name familiar?

"I was wondering about a proposition."

"A proposition?" Ami repeated.

"Yes. I understand it's off**-**season for tourists where you are," Ami silently nodded, unaware that he could not see her, "and so I was wondering if it was possible to rent a room for around a month."

"A MONTH?" Ami yelped. She swallowed hard. She had never had any guests but those she wanted and had seen before, many of them regulars, and that wasonly for two or three days. But a month? 

"That is normally not my policy, Mr. Green," Ami informed him, getting back on track.

"I am aware of the that, Ms. Mizuno. But I am a writer, and I need a vacation. Yourplace is very highly recommended. I normally would not impose on you like this, except it is, like I said before, off-season. I do not believe that a month would inconvenience you?" Mr. Green patiently explained. 

" No, Mr. Green, it would not," Ami admitted. " But my price is not a cheap one. And because it is my vacation, I am afraid it would have to go up. This is my off time, you see," Ami explained resigning herself to the fact that she was going to have a stranger living with her for a month.

"Thank you," Mr. Green started, but Ami cut him off. 

"And since I am not used to having customers for that long, all I am going to promise is two weeks. If at the end of those two weeks we are not trying to kill each other, then I will allow you to stay the remainder of the month. I will want down payment for those two weeks; you pay the rest if you stay, and I do not give back refunds." Ami finished breathless after her tirade. The other line was silent, and all she heard was the sound of ink being scratched on paper.

"Anything else?" Mr. Green questioned.

" No," Ami stuttered out.

" And what are you charging a week?" Mr. Green questioned.

Ami named the figure, and he accepted politely. As Ami hung up the phone, she wondered what she had done.


	2. Suit Cases

Okay. Here is Chapter two. I think. No it's the chapter but weather or not its any good is what you, the readers, get to tell me. You would be surprised how much your reviews encourage me to get my butt in gear.

Side Note: Because of Softball games I am going to have a hard time getting chapters up and going. It normally only takes about an hour to get it planned and written but sometimes it's hard to find that hour. Wednesday's and Weekends are looking really good for updates. Most of my games are not played on Fridays or Wednesdays. I will get an odd chapter out during the week, such as this one, so go ahead and keep your eyes out.

~Ravyn~

Disclaimer: The little town of Clayton does not exist. I made it up in my head. I also am going to leave the location blank. If you think it's on the Mediterranean (Kaze!) or somewhere else you can. Just use your imagination.

I do not own Sailor Moon. No matter how much I wish I did. Trust me I could use the money!

Chapter Two

Ami walked along the beach with her large straw hat that made her head look three times smaller than it was. It was your normal hat, with a single white strip of ribbon that circled the width of it. But it had a very important job.

You see, this hat, this lonely and special hat, was on a mission. A mission to keep the wearier from getting freckles. Because, you see, Ami hated freckles. 

Maybe it had started in third grade when a little boy named William, called Willie, had turned around and tried to do the multiplication table off her nose. Ami had cried. 

But since Ami loved the feeling of the cool ocean and the warm sand between her toes, what were a few hours of wearing a hot, far too large hat? 

Ami carefully picked the,small, perfect white shell out of the sand and blew gently into it. Her aunt had once told her the story that if you blow into a shell and make a wish, it will come true. And right now Ami had only one wish that she could think of.

"Please let him decide not to come," Ami whispered in a fervent prayer. After she had replaced the phone, the truth had hit her like a two-ton truck. Her. Alone. With a male. Panic had set in.

And that was what had led her to the beach. Her place of calm, the only place she could abandon her shoes and socks with the ease of home. Ami squished her toes back into the wet sand and smiled. 

Ami looked up from under the wide band as she heard a group of seagulls calling out their happiness. Ami allowed the smile she had on her face to grow. Looking over the calm beaches and even calmer sea, she smiled. This was why she lived here. Not to meet all the fascinating people, although they helped, but to live day-in and day-out near the ocean. 

As a little girl she had loved the little mermaid and had been drawn to the classic tale of how love concurred all obstacles. Now she loved the story, because every time she gazed out across the vast ocean, she could hear the voices and sounds the mermaids lived off of.

Ami scooped up her small hand basket with the shells into her hand and grabbed her sandals with the other and started the short walk back into her modest home. 

Ami sat down at her workbench and carefully began to drill a hole through the small shells she had found. It was one of her most beloved hobbies. 

During the off**-**season, when she found herself with little to do, she had somehow started to make jewelry for her customers. The ones who came often always looked forward to see what she would create next. 

And then, somehow, she had turned the jewelry making into something more. Chandeliers, wind chimes, and bookends had crept into the list of things she could do. It was a gift her aunt had taught her as child when her clumsy fingers had been too small. Even though her hands were still tiny, they moved with careful precision. 

Ami could spend hours working with the small tools and the even smaller shells just as she could spend hours reading a new book. The whole atmosphere was just what she needed to relieve the stress of the upcoming problem.

"The whole atmosphere was just what she needed to relieve the stress of the upcoming problem, for Ami was certain there were going to be problems.**" ** For one thing, since it was off-season, he could find his own meals. She would cook if he helped clean. She had no problem letting him starve.

Another thing was that when she worked on her items, she needed absolute quiet. If she so much as cracked a shell, she had to go and find another one that was just as perfect. It was, perhaps, the most annoying part of her hobby.

Ami gently used the clear screw and sighed as she finished the wind chime she had been working on for the past two weeks. Who was she kidding? If he so much as glared, then she would more than likely cower. 

Ami straightened her bent shoulders and frowned. She would not be some puppet on the astring. How old was he anyway? He had sounded several years older than she on the phone , but phone lines did distort the voice What if he did not exist?

Ami shook her head in annoyance. What was she thinking? No one in their right mind would take the time and trouble he had to track her down just to not show up. It was just wishful thinking.

Ami looked down as her stomach growled and looked at her clock. It was well past two. It was best that she went ahead and ate a light lunch. This way she could eat an early dinner and go to bed. Hopefully she did not have to worry about Mr. Green till later.

As Ami assembled a light fruit salad made of kiwis, papayas, and mangos covered in honey, a delicate frown etched across her forehead. She had never asked Mr. Green when he was coming. Ami could have mentally kicked herself.

"What is the first thing you do, Ami?" Ami asked herself as she recited her aunt's number one rule. "Always find out when the customer plans on staying."

Ami poured some of the light tea she had made, grabbed her plate and walked out onto the patio. The gentle sounds of the birds and the ocean allowed her to calm her racing nerves just as the food calmed her angry stomach.

When Ami walked back into her open kitchen, she heard the sounds of a car pulling into her driveway. A small yellow sports car parked, and what appeared to be man in his late twenties stepped out.

He had long, curly blond hair that reached his shoulders and whichwas pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck. Expensive sunglasses covered his eyes, and a tailored shirt and a pair of dark slacks, finishing off the look were a pair of shiny shoes. Ami expected a butler to pull himself out next and offer to take his bags.

Ami placed the bowl and cup on the counter top, and she wiped her sticky hands on her shorts. Walking forward, her bare feet barely made a sound as she quickly covered the distance.

"Can I help you?" Ami politely questioned. The sunglasses went up to show the most startling green eyes she had ever seen. They locked on her, and Ami had the impression of brand new forests in the heart of the mountains.

"I am looking for an Ami Mizuno?" an easy tenor questioned. There was an intensity about him that was startling.

"I am Ami," Ami told him softly, her heart sinking in her chest. His next words confirmed her worst fears.

"I am Zach Green."

~*~

Zach looked the small petite woman in front of him. He would have to be lying if he said he didn't think she was attractive. It was just toosurprising for him to do anything but stare.

Soft navy locks, a beautiful but different color, fell around a small pale face. Her small but pert nose had the faintest dusting of sprinkles on them, almost as if a fairy had shaken her paintbrush at it in a fit of temper.

Large blue eyes with a thick swath of black lashes looked at him as if he was going to eat her. Full pale lips were parted slightly in surprise, and they were practically begging to be kissed.

Her frame was nothing to be laughed at either. Gentle curves were faintly outlined in the sunny yellow tank top and a pair of gently curving but surprisingly muscledlegs went into to two smooth ankles. Zach felt a smile twitch at his lips when he noticed the sand in between her toes. 

She was adorable.

"I would like to thank you for taking me in at such short notice." Zach told her smoothly, trying to hide his laughter at the way her eyes widened at the sound of his voice. 

"Um…sure…" Ami managed to get out, still locked in the green of his eyes. Her breathing was becoming labored. Luckily, the rude honking of someone passing snapped her out of the daze she had been in.

Ami jerked her head and mentally sighed. This was her luck. Instead of a middle-aged man who was balding, she got Mr. Gorgeous himself. Ami wanted to curl into a ball and whimper.

"If you follow me, I will show you where you will be staying," Ami told him trying to keep the breathless fascination out of hervoice. 

"Give me a moment to get my bags," Zach lazily informed her. "Pulling the keys from his pocket, he unlocked his trunk and pulled out two duffel bags and a suitcase on wheels." After he had strapped one of the duffel bags to the suitcase he hefted the other onto his shoulder. Turning, he offered her a brilliant smile. 

"After you, madame," Zach offered with a playful bow. Ami walked forwardquickly and desperately tried to hide her blush.

~*~

Zach looked around the room she had put him in and allowed a small smile to play across his lips. It was, perhaps, one of the nicest he had stayed in.

The queen- sized bed sat in one of the corners that faced double glass doors which opened up to a modest balcony that overlookedthe beach. A small wicker table and matching chairs completed the effect.

ADeep royal blue carpet was plush under his now bare feet, and the room itself gave one the impression of being underwater. Windows in the shape of circles littered the wall around the glass doors, almost as if in a ship, and paintings were scattered the walls. Delicate items made of seashells echoed the same peace.

Zach sprawled onto the bed and allowed a huge smirk to play across his lips. If Ami was as fun to talk to as she was to look at, they would get along wonderfully.

~*~

Ami slammed the fish around in the batter she had prepared. Luckily, Mr. Green, or Zach as he had told her to call him, had stayed in his room-which was just fine with her. She needed time to sort what she thought about her new houseguest.

He was cute, that was a fact, but there was a hidden glint in his eyes that promised intelligence. Ami groaned in disbelief. It was impossible to believe that prince charming had just walked into her house. There had to be some faults. He probably left the toilet seat up. 

Ami heard footsteps coming down her spiral staircase and sighed. She was going to have to explain everything to him now. She refused to cook and clean for two without any assistance. But, to her surprise, he took it right out of her hands.

"Is their anything I can do you for you Ami?" Zach questioned as his bare feet padded across the tiles. Ami turned and barely kept her jaw from crashing to the floor. 

Zach stood in a pair of dark green shorts and a white cut-offshirt. Gone was the Mr. Important Role, and a beach boy stood in its place. If he had a tan he would have received surf boy of the year award. 

"I have it. But if you want to make tea that would be fine," Ami told him as she turned back to the fillets she was working on. As soon as she said the words, she almost hit herself. The sink was just about three inches from her elbow.

Zach shrugged and rummaged through the cupboards -which he would have to get to know soon anyway- and found the container.

****

Ami candidly told him where to find the tea, since he had the container, he might as well make the drink. Walking over, he patiently waited for the container to fill. As he did so, he watched his host out of the corner of his eyes.

Her face was flushed from the heat of the pan, and a single drop of sweat ran from her temple. Her eyes and hands moved in tune with each other as she balanced the grease.

He moved away after a moment, and Ami relaxed visibly. She had caught the scent that came from his shirt, and it had caused her to want to bury her face in it and keep on breathing. Ami had almost dropped the pan. As it was, she had burned herself.

" Shi…" Ami hissed as the hot grease poured onto her hand. Quickly she put the pan on the back burner and poured cold water on the red burn. 

Zach turned to see her run cold water over her hand.

"You have anything to put on that?" he demanded, his eyes scanning the room.

"Bathroom. First Aid Kit," Ami replied. Her eyes were watering, and she forcefully fought them off.

Zach handed her the tube after he practically ransacked the bathroom. Ami gently applied the burn cream, smiled, and moved away.

~*~

Ami layin bed that night and sighed. Rolling over in her cotton sheets, she breathed in the smell of the ocean.

Looking up at her ceiling room, she wondered what Zach Green was doing in her little corner of paradise. 

Ami fell asleep questioning a pair of green eyes.

~*~

Zach stood out on the balcony and thought about the little person below him who had somehow caught his eyes. It was, mayhap, the most surprising thing of all.

She did not have anything completely fascinating, except for the hair, that would catch his attention. Zach normally found favor in the flash of life.

But there was something in her quiet but beautiful features that stuck out in his mind. Was it the quiet intelligence and the calm in her gaze? Or was it the look of uncertainty she wore around her eyes and mouth as if afraid of something?

Zach let the breeze play with his air as he looked out at the starlit night.

"Who exactly are you, Ami Mizuno?"

AN: Again a thank you for reading the newest chapter. Please let me know what you think my either an email or a review. Reviews are so much faster. They only take about 60 seconds! Boost my ego!


	3. Sandwhiches and Heartbreak

Okay this chapter is a little shorter than my other chapters. Only six pages. But I said what I needed to say. Warning though, a slight tear jerker at the end. Or at least I wrote it good enough to make you want to cry.

I hope that you don't think they are moving to fast. There is that past connection thing I have to take into consideration.

~Ravyn~

Disclaimer: I do not own. GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! J 

Ami scrubbed the porch with all the fury that it demanded. But the time she was done, the old coat of polish would be off. It would be a long process but she had what it took to do it!

Ami re-adjusted her sander and furiously scrubbed at one of the darker stains. The floor had cracked, had been stained, and was in quite a mess. It was almost like a volcano had erupted with bits of stain and bird crap. Not a pretty picture.

And so in order to keep her fine porch in its wonderful condition she sanded off the old stain and reapplied it once every ten years. Unfortunately this was the year to do it. She could remember exactly the year that her Aunt had decided to sand it. One spot on the floor had been over sanded, due to Minako and Usagi's brainless movements, and was it only ten years ago? Was she really 24?

Ami winced as she pulled herself up right. She had been sanding for hours now and it looked like she had just started. At this rate she was going to take all summer. No wonder her Aunt had recruited her and the girls. Young arms.

" AMI!" The loving warm voice that reminded her of warm chocolate cookie called out. Ami turned with a smile. 

" Hi Mrs. Keys." Ami cheerfully waved. Her face pulled into a grimace as she did so. Hot bath that night.

" I knew you planned on starting sanding today so I brought you some lunch. It's only a sandwich but I put some of my Dolly brownies in there." Mrs. Keys said as she lugged a basket over the ground.

Ami allowed herself to raise a brow. By the look of that basket she had packed enough for Usagi. " Thank you but you really should not have." Ami softly told her.

" It's all right, I came over earlier but you were in town getting your supplies." Mrs. Keys lowered her voice and the glasses that were purchased on her nose. " I saw that new house guest of yours." She winked at the younger woman. " And what a FINE male that is as well. Was heading to the beach."

" Mrs. Keys." Ami said in exasperation. 

" He make my nephew look like a rail." Mrs. Keys drowned on. Ami figured it was best to not tell her he was one.

" Anyway, the man has a stomach. And the arm muscles." Mrs. Keys continued with great fun, enjoying the apple blush that covered her young friend's face. " You really caught the ten pounder this time." Mrs. Keys finished, before smartly turning on her heel.

Ami almost choked at the whole ten-pounder comment. As if men were FISH!

Ami reached down and picked up the basket and with a grunt heaved it up. Did she pack bricks in here? Usagi could eat two meals off this weight alone.

" Must have made a whole batch of brownies though." Ami mummered, thinking about those wonderful gooey, chewy, chocolate, sinful brownies. Hello Dollies were the best. 

Ami rummaged through the never-ending supply of sandwiches before she grabbed a sprite and perched herself on the tall stools that circled the counter top. 

Ami took small bites as she ate with ease. It was one thing she prided herself on, eating like a normal person. Not like a half-starved animal that had never seen a descent meal. Unlike some people she knew.

Ami saw a shadow fall across the porch and froze at what she saw. Her chewing stopped, along with her breathing. 

In front of her of her was Mr. Zachary Green in his bathing suit talking to one of the well-known surfers, and he to was carrying a board. His blond hair was ruffling in the wind and he had developed a slight tan the past two days.

Ami gulped as her eyes lowered onto his chest. The slightly bronzed skin was hiding extremely well developed muscles. Her moved his arms with animation and the muscles in his arms also moved with his motion. Ami slipped off the chair.

Ami sat horrified on the floor, her entire body burning with the blush, praying to whatever deity was listening that no one had heard the crash. Of course that was close to impossible considering she sounded like an elephant crashing into a series of boards that all fell at the same time.

Ami gulped as she watched the shadow move toward the kitchen. EXIT STAGE RIGHT! Ami slammed herself against the recently washed floor and slide behind the sink. She fervently prayed that he was not thirsty.

The sounds of voices came from the dinning area and Ami heard one set of footsteps moving away. Ami almost relaxed until she heard the sound of footsteps moving her way.

" Miss Mizuno? Are you all right? What are you doing under the sink?" Came the smooth tenor she had prayed not to hear. Begged. It appeared that someone wanted her to suffer.

" Mice." Ami said simple as she pulled herself up dusting away invisible flecks of dust. She looked up with a red face and embarrassed smile and tried to sound convincing. " I thought I heard a mouse." Ami lied again. 

She knew she sounded weak but it was the best she could come up. Of course she had stolen the line from Usagi once, when she was hiding from the gawky next door neighbor who called her Ondago Atama, but she had added tears to her display. Something Ami was never any good at.

Zach stared at her like she was crazy. She knew exactly what he saw. She was in a dreadful pair of shorts and an odd looking shirt that had the words _Butterfly_ scrawled across the front. The shirt itself was neon green. It was her work because she looked stupid anyway clothes.

What she did not know was that the blush caused her blue eyes to look even bluer. Or her bangs that fell just over the set of aforementioned eyes moving slightly in the warm mid-afternoon breeze. The way she was adorable ringing her hands. Or the crumbs of bread on the corner of her mouth.

Zach looked at her startled features and took pity. " Try a mouse trap. They work wonders." With that he leaned over and snitched a brownie and left the room.

Ami watched him go and felt her eyes narrow. There were certain things you did not do in her house. And one of them was eat _her_ brownies. Pay back. Now what chemical formula was it that causes you to have green fingernails?

Ami smiled sweetly as she walked out of the kitchen, food forgotten, and embarrassing moment past. Until the phone rang.

~*~

Zach stepped out of the shower in time to here the front door slam. Raising a brow he shrugged to himself. He had the house to himself for a while it seemed.

After he dried his hair (a task that took more time than Ami's) he tied back the curly strand with his normal band. He reached into his closet and pulled out his black shorts and a normal green tee shirt. Looking at the clock he frowned.

It was close to six thirty and, he sniffed the air, and nothing was cooking. Shrugging he pulled on his flip-flops and headed down the stairs.

Zach started to rummage through the cabinet until he found what he wanted. Pulling out what he needed he began the long process of cooking.

~*~

Zach placed the last lid of leftovers into the refrigerator. He looked at his watch and repressed a sigh. It was close to nine thirty and no Ami. He froze when he heard the sound of the car pulling up.

It caused the pressure that had been building up in his chest to release slightly. It surprised him, the fact that he had been worried. The last time he had been worried had been when Kris had fallen out of a tree in third grade and broken an arm.

Zach walked into the room in time to see Ami holding a sleeping toddler and wearing a look of complete exhaustion. The child had its arms locked loosely around her neck and appeared to be asleep.

" Ami," Zach questioned keeping his voice low," who's little fellow?"

Ami looked up at him in surprise and he read the exhaustion. He was surprised to see the red rimmed eyes that showed the heartbreak she was feeling.

" This is Kei. He is one of my best friend's son. Her name is Rei." Ami swallowed hard and he saw a tear fall down her cheek. " Her grandfather died today. Heart attack. I am taking care of him until the funeral." Ami said her voice going horse.

Zach walked over and took the sleeping toddler from her. " You have a place he can sleep?"

Ami nodded and headed up to her room. She opened up a closet and pulled out a playpen looking thing. " He can stay here when he is not sleeping with me. This is not the first time I have taken him from Rei for a weekend." Ami replied her voice tear filled.

Zach walked into her room and layed the small body onto the bed. He glanced around the room, but it was as modest the little lady who slept in it.

" I only have to keep him till day after tomorrow. Usagi will pick Kei and I up then so we can go to the funeral. Minako is flying in from England on a red eye flight and Makoto is with Rei." Zach just nodded and decided to ask her who all these people were later.

" There are leftover in the fridge if you are hungry." Zach told her softly afraid she would break, her shoulders were ridged and she looked like she could find a way to curl up somewhere and make herself sick.

Ami nodded mutually. " I think I am going to take a shower and just go to sleep." Ami said her voice a hallow echo.

She went to brush by him but Zach gentle grabbed her arm. " Are you going to be okay?" Ami looked up and the simple kindness in his eyes broke the damn.

Zach sank to the floor with the sobbing woman in his arms. He caught bits in pieces of words she mumbled. She brokenly talked about her childhood and something about a temple. About the move. Smiles. Hugs. Cookies. Practical jokes played on all them. Unconditional love.

Zach just allowed her to cry in his arms. He rocked slowly back and forth and mummered rubbing her back. And as he held her in his arms in a gentle circle he realized something. He knew in that instant that this woman was special and he had no right to let her go. He felt the pull on his heart stings.

Zach realized he was in danger of falling in love. And he had never been more terrified.

Kei simple rolled over and sucked on his fist.


	4. Cloud Coverings

Okay, here is the next chapter. This is the last chapter that deals with Rei. Sorry, trying to set the stage for _Daycare_. *Wince* Was that a spoiler? Opps. From now on though this story is about Ami and Zach. Zach trying to woo Ami. I said trying because he is _male_. But as always, I hope you enjoy this segment. Read and Review please.

~Ravyn~

Disclaimer: I do not own Ami or Zach. I do own Kei and Mrs. Keys. They are my imagination. Please use your own.

Chapter 4

Ami woke up with a wonderful, one of a kind, headache. It made a train racing through herbrain seemed like a quite walk on the beach. It was like the shattering of glass times 2500. It put it mildly, it hurt like hell.  
  
Ami rolled over and buried her head in her soft downy pillows and prayed she would go back to sleep. But with a headache like thatone, it would have taken morphine to put her out. Ami moaned. Even the lack of sound hurt.  
  
Ami froze, as she fuzzily comprehended what she had just thought. Lack of noise. Lack of noise. If her memory was working correctly**,** which was doubtful at the moment, then there should have been a toddler roaming around the room. Bed. Playpen. Something so to cause a pin dropping to be drowned out. Nothing.  
  
Ami shot out of bed and groaned at her stiff neck. She stretched in the way her yoga teacher had taught her years ago and sighed when she heard the nice, loud pop. Looking at the clock, she froze. If, in Ami's young life, she had ever come close to having a heart attack, this would have been it. The numbers on her clock had to be wrong. If they were not, then she was going to have a panic attack.  
  
1:30  
  
Ami considered screaming, but she doubted it would do her any good. Her entire body had frozen in abject horror. Her mind clouded, and shock set it in. SHE HAD SLEPT PAST NOON!  
  
Ami lurched out of bed and pounded down the stairs. Her eyes were wide as she skidded to a stop. Her stocking clad feet slid a few feet as she hit the wood floor. Her already huge eyes reached bug-eyed proportions.   
  
Kei, a toddler as moody as his mother, prone to dislike someone because they had smiled wrong, like his mother, was giving off happy gurgling sounds as he crawled over the long body of her housemate. His throaty laugh seemed to encourage the behavior.   
  
Kei propped himself up on Zach's stomach. He clapped his baby hands and cooed in delight as Zach swung him up and down. The motion was enough to make Ami sick to her stomach.   
  
Ami walked out of the room, barely making a sound. Her features were startled and even bewildered. Especially when the doorbell rang. Half in a daze, Ami swung the door open and met a concerned Mrs. Keys.  
  
" Oh, Ami, I got your note. I am so sorry. Don't worry about a thing," Mrs. Keys said as she bustled in. Zach walked over with Kei propped up on his hip. Kei had his hands buried in Zach's hair**,** and the baby gurgles had not yet stopped.

  
" Oh, you are a dear," Mrs. Keys cooed at the baby. Kei wrinkled his brow and gave her a 'look'. It was the one that said, 'Who is this strange lady cooing at me?' Rei had one similar to it, and her mother had caught it on camera when she was about two.   
  
" You have your mommy's face and hair, but those are your daddy's eyes. Oh, what a sweet baby," Mrs. Keys finished with a smile before bustling into the kitchen. Soon the happy sounds of pots and pans could be heard.  
  
Ami closed her eyes and put a hand to her head. She sighed as she desperately tried to get her bearings. Note? Who had left a note? It was a good idea, but she had not given any thought to it, being so emotionally drained last night. Being so drained today. Having slept to long left her sleepy and disoriented.   
  
" I left her the note," Zach's smooth voice told her softly. Ami cracked open one eye and blinked.  
  
" What?" Ami croaked. Her voice refused to respond properly, and she had to blink to get her vision to clear.   
  
" I got up this morning, got Kei, andfixed him and myself breakfast. I also left a note for Mrs. Keys. I figured you were going to have things to cover today. I can watch Kei, and Mrs. Keys has the meal covered," Zach told her gently.   
  
Ami let the hand drop from her face. She looked at him for a moment before walking into the kitchen. She needed to make a few phone calls. Ami gulped down the tears as she thought about the people she was going to have to call.  
  
Zach ignored Kei for a moment as he watched Ami slowly walk into the den. Her shoulders were slumped and her hair limp around her features. Even with her exhausted features, she looked adorable.   
  
Kei whimpered, and Zach adjusted his grip. He pulled as a face as the diaper gave that wonderful squishy feeling. " Time to get changed, isn't it, buddy?" Kei responded by giving out a wail.  
  
Ami walked back in and watched in silent amusement as Zach changed the diaper.   
  
" Okay big guy, let's get this changed," Zach said as he pulled back to the right slightly. Ami felt her lips twitch as she saw a stream of liquid shoot by his ear. It seemed thathe knew how to handle a diaper. She might as well get gloves and some paper towels, along with some type of rug cleaner.  
  
Zach tied the diaper back onto Kei's buttand swung the now smiling baby into the air. He heard soft applause from the door. Mrs. Keys stood there with a smile on her face. " You are doing a great job with the little man."

  
Zach grinned as Ami walked in and handed the gloves, paper towels, and rug cleaner to him. Her face was sweet as she took the little boy off his hands. " Hello Kei. Remember me? I was the one who delivered you." Ami cooed as she walked out of the room.   
  
Zach looked at Mrs. Keys with a startled expression. Mrs. Keys grinned her charming grin and winked at him. " A long story. Get her or Minako to tell it. They will have you rolling."   
  
Zach nodded his head like he had a clue as to what she was talking about. He heard the doorbell ring, and with a sigh, he went to go and answer it. Opening the door, he blinked in surprise. There, standing in the doorway, was a woman even smaller than Ami.  
  
Her long silver hair, not gray, but silver, was pinned on her head in the oddest buns. The large silver blue eyes were wide with tears and heartbreak. 

The adorable woman looked at him and asked in a small voice, " Is Ami here?" 

Zach offered her a kind smile and pulled the door open as he stepped out of her way to let her in. The silver haired girl walked by, her shoulders drooping. She walked by the steps and failed to notice Mrs. Keys. The elder women stopped what she was doing and blinked.

Zach shook his head and walked by Mrs. Keys and patted her arm. " They will be okay, Mrs. K, they will be okay."

Mrs. Keys looked at him and smiled weakly." The only time I have ever seen that expression on her face was when her cat Luna died. It broke her heart. That child feels so deeply, not only her own pain, but also the pain of others. Right now they all have to keep each other up. I need to go and make a large batch of cookies!"

Zach shook his head and headed back up the stairs. Time for him to hit the computer. He was so far behind schedule, it was not funny. He took one look at the hall that Ami and Usagi, that what Ami had said her name was; had disappeared down.His heart ached for them.

~*~

Ami held the sobbing form of Usagi and wondered if she was going to have to drive the two-hour drive to Rei's small house. Ami rocked her friend and sighed. It seemed every time they were going to Rei's, it was for pain. Rei had buried every important man in her life.

Her father, her lover and husband, and now her grandfather, and every time Usagi came here to cry. It was painful, and it was heartbreaking, but it had to happen.

Ami looked over at Kei, who was sucking on his fist with a cute baby expression on his face, and she tooburst into to tears, for. For the love that the little baby would never know.

~*~

Ami shut the car door, walked over, and shook the sleeping Usagi. After they had cried for a while, they had loaded Kei up, left a note for Zach, hugged Mrs. Keys, and Ami had driven to Rei's. The place was quiet, having a air of silence.

Pulling a sleeping Kei into her arms, she walked up the rock path to the house. The house had lights lit inside, and it was quiet. Eerily and heartbreakingly quiet. Ami loathed hitting the doorbell and to accept the pain that was going to come with it, but she did.

A red eyed Rei answered the door. She offered Ami a nod, as if smiling was too painful, and took the sleeping boy from her arms like he was her lifeline. Cradling the dark head against her chest, she let the two in.

" Come in," Rei told them, her voice soft and quiet, pain in her voice. Her shoulders were still ramrod straight, but they had a certain curve to them, as if they were trying to bend, but Rei was to proud to allow it.

" Makoto has tea and cookies in the kitchen," Rei said softly, her arms cradling her precious bundle." I am going to put Kei to bed. You guys go ahead, I will be in there in a few minutes."

Rei turned, and Ami realized with shock that she had cut her hair. Instead of touching her knees like it always had, it brushed just below her shoulders. Ami mourned for the loss. It meant so much.

Ami walked into the kitchen and took at thechair next to Minako. Her hip length golden locks were braided, and her face stark white against the harsh over-head light. Her blue eyes were red rimmed and her lips bloodless.

Makoto sat next to her, looking into her cup of tea like it held the secrets of life. Her dark curls were pinned in a sloppy ponytail like so long ago. Her own eyes were just as red rimmed. The knuckles that were holding the cup were white.

They just sat there in silence for what seemed like ages. No sound was heard except uneven breathing. They looked at the untouched food, and even Usagi looked too upset to touch it.

Rei walked in a few moments later and sat down. The chair scraped across the floor in a harsh scratching sound that hurt the ears and heart. They all just looked at each other helplessly.

" I am moving," Rei said in a simple voice. It held only the briefest of emotions. 

Minako looked at her and sighed. " When? And where?"

" Home. Back to where I grew up. Back were we grewup. At least there I know I can raise Kei in some sort of peace. But I cannot stay in this house. I have buried two men in this house; I won't bury another," Rei said, her tone oddly defeated.

Usagi looked at her and smiled. " When you are ready to move, I will help."

" Me too," Makoto said in a firm voice.

" I will do whatever it takes to be there," Minako promised. Ami simply took her friend's hand.

Rei shook her head vehemently. " I need to do this by myself. I need to pack up these memories by myself," Rei softly told them. Her lips were set in a stubborn line. " This is something I have to do."

They all looked mutinous for a moment before Minako looked at her. " You are the strongest person I know."

Rei looked at Minako for a moment and allowed a tear to trickle down her face. 

" I don't feel strong. I feel broken." Usagi put her arms around her, and Rei buried her face in her shoulder.

" It will be okay, Rei. It will be okay."

Rei cried for a long time that night.

~*~

It rained the day they buried him. It seemed like even the skies mourned his death, as the rain peltedevery inch of the ground, and it caused theirdepressed minds to fall even farther.

They stood there, withtheir umbrellas inrubber boots, and Ami thought back to the time that they had played in the rain in third grade. Grandpa had come out and yelled at them. Usagi had looked up and him with her large blue eyes and told him softly that they only wanted to bring joy to the angels that were crying.

From them on, he had played with them.

But on this sunless day it appeared that even the angels refused to stop their tears. As the day wore on, the clouds grew darker and the rain even more heavy. Soon after they reached the house, the thunder threatened to tear the roof from the house in rage.

The worst part was watching the pain slowly cover all the hope in Rei's gaze. When Chad had died, it had been her grandfather who had kept the seams together. Ami wondered who was going to hold her together now.

~*~

Ami walked into her house with a sigh, and she placed her book bag onto one of the stool next to the 'bar'. Slipping off her shoes with a tired sigh, she rubbed at a blister. Some dress shoes were just not made for walking.

" You're back," came his voice. Ami wondered to herself when she had started to refer to the voice as 'his'.

Turning, Ami froze. Zach was standing in his bare feetand boxers. That was it. Licking her lips,Ami headed to the fridge soas not to seem completely captivated by the muscles on his chest.

" Yes. Minako is staying the weekend. Makoto had cooked enough to last her a week. Usagi threatened to beat her with a broom if she did not call. There was not much I could do, except be here if she needs me."

Zach nodded and leaned against the cabinet and wondered what had caused to faint blush to stretch across Ami's face.

" Did you need something, Mr. Green?" Ami questioned gently.

Zach felt a frown etch across his forehead. " Don't you think we know each other well enough to call each other by first name basis?" Zach questioned her gently.

Ami looked at him as if he had lost his mind. She was already in love with his voice. If she heard him say her name, in 'that' tone, she would absolutely melt. That was not a good idea.

" No," Ami responded in a curt tone.

Zach raised his brow. " And why is that?"

Ami looked at him like he was out of his mind. Her quick mind came up blank. 

" Because," Ami said, sounding like a child.

Zach looked at her, a perfectly evil plan coming to mind. It probably was not a good thingto cause her to panic when she had just gone through an emotional overload. But he had never been one of convenience.

" Ami," Zach said, deliberately lowering his tone. One brow raised when he saw that cute blush again. He was going to have to file that information away.

" Mr. Green," Ami said, turning to look at him, trying to look imposing. It failed to be more than just a cute glare.

" Miss. Mizuno," Zach said, putting a mocking tone into his voice. " I think we are on good enough terms. But how about this. Let's make a little wager."

" Wager?" Ami squeaked.

" Yes. If you call me Mr. Green againin the next two day, I get to kiss you," Zach said, his tone compelling. Ami felt her eyes widen,and her faceturn the color of overripe tomatoes.

" What?" Ami croaked.

" But if you manage not to call me that, then you can call me Mr. Green for the rest of my stay. You have five seconds to respond," Zach told her, his eyes glinting.

Ami opened her mouth but could not manage to allow a squeak out, much less a single word such as no.

Zach grinned. " Time's up," he told her. Winking his new-forest green eyes at her, he gently tapped her nose. " And personally, I hope you lose."

With that he sauntered off, leaving a red faced Ami behind him. Ami watched him leave, her eyes slowly leaving his back and traveling down. When she realized where her eyes had gone, she froze. Her face turning purple with embarrassment Ami shoved her face into the fridge.

Hopefully the cold air would calm her nerves. " What have I gotten myself into?" Ami moaned.

Zach leaned against the banister and shook his head. He really knew better than to bait someone like that. But after staring at her lips for so long, he really wondered what they felt like. Shrugging, he headed upstairs. Chances were she would not even talk to him, but it was worth a shot.

For, to him, the games were on.

AN: Well here it is. Or there it was. Look for my next chapter next time…whenever that may be! Thank you for all my reviews. I love you readers. You know how all those famous singer always thank the fans and you feel good? Well FEEL GOOD!


	5. Deep Submerge

Okay I decided to get off my lazy butt and do the thank you part right! But before I go into thank you's, this chapter is dedicated to Warrior of Ice and Kaze, because I like flattery.  
  
Monoxide child: Yes Ami is going to freak out slightly. The hot housemate decided he wanted to kiss her! Run for the Hills!  
  
Celtic Storms: No not in this story. The rest of this one will be concentrating on Ami and Zach. But if you want Rei…look into the future.  
  
Warrior of ice: Hope this meets your expectations.  
  
Earth's silver shadow, Mira Moon, Gelasia, Blue eyes, wyannick54: Thanks bunch for reviewing. You guys are the best!  
  
Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. My life has been one giant roller coaster. Plus it was my birthday Sunday! So I have had very few free moments to pound on the keys!  
  
~Ravyn~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ami or Zach. I do own Mrs. Keys and Kei.  
  
  


Chapter 5

Ami walked on the beach, watched the sun come up over the clouds, and tried to regain the sense of peace she had been happy to say was hers before the funeral, but images of her guest quickly threw that out of her mind. But images of her guest quickly threw those out of her mind.  
  
Ami sighed and allowed the water to rush over her ankles. The morning was cool and the water colder, but the cold had always been a friend. Watching the sun turn the ocean to a blaze of colors, Ami sighed.   
  
Reaching down, Ami pulled out a large seashell from where it had been half buried under the sand. It was in the shape that cartoons had always used to show a house of a crab. It was larger than her hand and perfect in shape. An idea started to form in her mind. It would make a perfect picture frame.  
  
Placing it in her handbag, Ami turned and slipped her flip-flops back on. Moving back up to the house, she headed to the kitchen to find something to eat. Finding nothing but cereal and breakfast bars, Ami decided she wanted some donuts.  
  
Grabbing her tennis shoes and wallet, Ami looked at the clock. It was 15 till 7. The place should have been running for close to half an hour by now. Ami walked silently down boardwalk.  
  
The brisk morning air ruffled her short navy locks. It was one of the things Ami loved about the ocean. The morning breezes always carried the ocean, the salty tang that Ami had dreamed about after her visits.   
  
Ami smiled and waved to those who knew her and called out a greeting. Even in the off season, things got started early around here. The sounds of joyful shouts and bargains hadalready started the day.   
  
Ami walked with quick steps to her favorite donut shop. They made them early, and the doughnuts were still warm if you got in early enough. Grinning as she stepped in, the unmistakable smell of warm donuts assaulted her nose. Smiling widelyAmi walked over to the register.   
  
A few moments later**,** Mr. Doul came out with a fresh batch of glazed twists. If Mrs. Keys reminded Ami of Mrs. Claus, then Mr. Doul was Santa. He was as round as the donuts he made, and his face was burned a steady shade of red. He had warm eyes and a bright smile. (And the kids like to say he chuckled and rolled like the aforementioned character.)   
  
"AMI! Welcome back to my humble place! What can I get your beautiful face this morning?" Mr. Doul demanded. He had never married but had a nephew that was interested in the business. And since he had no children, he adopted all the islanders as his children instead.  
"Two dozen donut holes, half a dozen glazed, and three chocolate," Ami told him with a smile.   
  
"Is that not quite a few donuts for a single young woman?" Mr. Doul questioned in a playful manner, winking at her with a large smile.  
  
Ami laughed as she headed for the chocolate milk and bought three small pints of it. "You know the glazed are for Mrs. Keys, so please box them separate. She absolutely loves the glazed but never has time to come and get them. I thought I would surprise her this morning," Ami told him as she walked back over.  
  
"You two spoil each other grandly," Mr. Doul replied with a large smile at her. Ami grinned back and winked at him. " It's because it's so much fun."  
  
" I hear you have a handsome young man staying with you. Is he yours?" Mr. Doul questioned as he counted out donut holes. Ami laughed at that. Mr. Doul was also a large gossip.  
  
"No, he is not mine," Ami said. "He is staying because he needed a break from something, and he got a pretty good referral. And you know me."   
  
"Well that will make my nieces happy," Mr. Doul said as he picked out two of the gooier chocolate donuts. Ami felt something twinge inside her and blinked. "They have been eyeing him since day one."  
  
Ami smiled, but she felt slightly uncomfortable. Shaking her head, she grimaced. "I'dbest be getting back. I have things to do and things to sand." Laughing, Mr. Doul took her offered money, and Ami shoved the change into her pockets. Balancing the boxes, Ami headed home.  
  
Ami knocked at Mrs. Key's door and waited for her to answer. Hearing the door click open, Ami met the disgruntled nephew she had heard so much about. With dark hair and eyes he was rather cute in a boyish way. He did not give off the air of…manliness that her houseguest did.   
  
Ami felt her face turn red at her thoughts and shoved the milk and donuts into the startled young man's arms. "These are Mrs. Key's. Bye." Ami turned and practically ran down two more houses.   
  
Walking into her kitchen, Ami froze as she watched Mr.…Zach, it was best not even to THINK his last name, slide across the kitchen floor in his socks. He was pouring some orange juice and had the newspaper in his hand. Taking in the muscle shirt and shorts, Ami gulped.  
  
Zach took that moment to turn, when she stood there like a statue and was red from seeing him and her encounter with the nephew. He smiled a charming and slightly mocking smile and settled down at the table. Picking up the paper, he gave her the time needed to calm her nerves.

  
Ami walked over and placed the chocolate donuts and donut holes onto the table. Placing the two cartoons of chocolate milk onto the table as well, Ami sat down. Picking up the parts of the Newspaper he was not interested in, Ami tried her best to concentrate on the words instead of the faint smell of…whatever he wore.  
  
Looking over the paper, he smiled at her. "I plan on going surfing today. So do not expect me back till later. Probably not till lunch," Zach told her as he stood up to go. Looking down at the donuts, he grabbed a chocolate and several holes. Smiling, he disappeared upstairs  
  
~*~  
  
Several hours later, Ami stood up from her shells with a creak. Rolling her shoulder blades, Ami heard a satisfying popping noise. Next came the elbows and neck. Minako and Rei had taught them all the easy ways to pop themselves back into place early on in their friendship.  
  
Grabbing her flip flops, Ami smoothed down her pale blue tank top and white shorts and headed to the beach. Hopefully Zach was done with his surfing and was long gone. But even if he wasn't, she refused to allow him to ruin her day. But somehow the thought of seeing him shirtless again did not dampen the mood at all.  
  
Walking down the steps, Ami groaned as she saw Mrs. Keys wave her over. Looking at her longtime friend's side, she wanted to pretend she had not seen her. She had that darn nephew with her again. Something about him just gave her the creeps.  
  
"AMI!" Mrs. Keys said in her gushing voice. "This is my nephew, Greg. Greg, this is Ami."   
  
"Nice to meet you," Greg said holding out his hand. Ami was about to take it when she looked over his shoulder and saw something that made her blood run cold. Watching as a surfer fall off his surfboard was one thing, but Ami knew this water like the back of her hand. The place he had fallen over had some pretty nasty hidden rocks.   
  
Kicking off her flip-flops, Ami ran down the beach. The surfer's head had hit surface but then went back under. Ami cut the water like a well-honed knife. Quick strokes slashed through the current and strong legs kept the undercurrent from sucking her down.   
  
Ami tookin a deep breath and dove under. The salt caused her eyes to burn, but Ami located the body with an extra sixth sense. Grabbing the waist of the person, Ami fought the undertow and managed to pull them both up. 

  
Ami almost let him go when she saw his face. It wasZach.  
~*~

Ami ran a hand through her thick hair that fell in tousled waves down her face and sat down in the emergency room. A thick blanket was wrapped around her shoulders, and some semblance of warmth filtered through her numb limbs. Hospital rooms were not known for their heat.

" Ms. Mizuno?" a warm voice questioned.

Ami turned around and looked at the taller looking woman. Her nametag said Dr. Gallow, and her mannerism was very professional. Dr. Gallow walked over and smiled at her.

" That young man owes you his life. There is nothing really serious, justa slight cut over his temple and a mild concussion. It could have been much worse."

" Is there any medicine that he is going to need to take?" Ami questioned. Her own eyes were large and her face a bit drawn. The doctor was quick to assure her.

" No. He is going to need quiet and lots of sleep. Besides that, he should be okay. We are willing to release him tonight. Do you have a ride home, or do you need us to call a cab?"

" I drove over hereafter I pulled him out of the water and the ambulance got him,." Ami informed her. 

" Wait here, there are a few forms we need you to fill out, and then you two are more than welcome to go," Gallow told her gently.

Ami nodded her thanks, and a few moments later she was sitting down in a hospital chair with a stiff back and writing out the forms she needed to release Zach. Luckily it was nothing personal that she had to door else she was would have beenlost. It was mostly 'what is your number and how can we reach you' type of thing.

Hearing footsteps, Ami looked up and let the blanket slide from her shoulders. Her clothing was still damp, but it was not the soaking wet it had been. 

Her eyes scanned Zach's features in slight panic, and her shoulder relaxed when she saw he was only a little pale.

A few moments later, they were in her vehicle and on their way back to the beach side house they bothhad been calling home.

" What possessed you to surf over that area of water?" Ami said softly, her tone cool, her face ice. It was worse than if she had yelled at him.

Zach looked at her profile and wondered if he should mention that he had been trying to show off for her. But looking at the icy complexion, and the way she refused to look away from the road, and decided that it was better if not.

" Stupidity?" Zach offered, trying to force a smile, but the pounding of his head refused to allow him that.

" Well, do not do it again," Ami growled, inside wondering why she was so worked up but not really caring." I might not be in the mood to lose a good pair of flip flops and pull you out of the current again."

Zach just sat perfectly still the rest of the way home. It was partly due to his pounding headand partly to figure out exactly what he read in her voice.

AN: So sorry this took so long to get, I am trying to get around a ball schedule. *growl* I won't have time to write hardly anything next week, because I am having a huge tourney I have to work and play in. 25 teams, and that's only the softball. There are around 12 baseball teams!

I will hammer out what I can when I can though. Again I apologize for the fact that this took so long to get out. Please Read and Review. And enjoy!


	6. Head over Feet

* * *

I managed to find an hour or two to get this chapter up and running. For those reading Dream Weave, I have maybe a paragraph written. I should get some time soon to work on it. Hopefully!

~Ravyn~

Ryan: I hope this update is soon enough! Thanks for the wishes about SB; I play in about two hours. Double header. Should be fun since we are ranked #3 and are playing the number #4 team!

Crissy: I know!

Monoxide Child: *innocent look* just read.

Kaze: Well I promised VO1 some action….so will see how well Zach handles himself!

Moi: Well all need a man! J 

Warrior of Ice: No you did not give me a bad impression! After that nice long review? I actually got the idea from a seashell skirt that my mother got from Hawaii when I was a little girl. I figured if they could make that, they have to be able to make other things. And since my friends and I live off donuts, I figured Ami must have some attraction to them as well. And I do not have a beta reader. Robyn (my twin) and I try to catch as many mistakes but I have plans to go through and re-edit it all once I finish the story.

Wyannick54: Always a pleasure to see what you have to say. Thank you.

Blue eyes: Thanks for the birthday wish! And glad you are still around.

Lija: Ami maybe quite but it's the quite ones I worry about. They always have a nasty temper when riled!

Disclaimer: Me no own!

Chapter 6

Ami woke with tothe smell of coffee and hot bacon. Normally, she would have rolled back over, but the fact that there was foodand she had not cooked it…well…, it was enough to cause her to roll over and struggle to her feet.

Looking at her wild mane of hair and rumpled clothing**,** Ami sighed. There was nothing for it. Stripping down, Ami walked into her shower and took a fast bath. The cold water cooled her sleep-heated body and allowed her to come awake.

Briskly running a towel through her navy locks, Ami looked over her wardrobe. The morning was already warm, and even the gentle breeze could not take away from the heat that was beginning to rise off the cool sand.

Ami pulled out a pale pink pair of shorts and pulled on a striped shirt. Quickly finding her favorite pair of sandals, Ami slipped them over her bare feet. 

Walking down the steps, Ami simply followed her nose. The rich smell of bacon floated on the air, and Ami walked into her kitchen trying to figure out what had caused it. Bacon did not just cook itself. 

Ami blinked at the sight in front of her. A mound of bacon, a heap of eggs, and a small city of pancakes stood next to it on the table. Ami's jaw dropped down to her chest.

Zach choose that moment to walk in with a large pitcher of orange juice in his hand. Around his waist was an apron that had a large cookie across the front with the saying _eating my chips_ on it. Minako had sent it, and Ami had yet to figure it out.

Zach grinned at her, his face lit with the morning sun, and Ami found the breath in her lungs leave in nothing short of a rush. The man was gorgeous, but she would cut her own tongue out before she told him.

" Good morning," Zach told her. He moved around the room and placed the pitcher on the table. The bay windows that the table sat next to were slightly open, allowing the ocean breeze to move lazily around the room.

" Morning," Ami managed. Looking at the man in front of her, so male and yet so different, Ami found that she was fascinated. " What are you doing out of bed? Much less cooking? Did you miss the part where the doctor said you had a concussion?"

Zach chuckled slightly and untiedthe apron. Laying it across the back of one of the chairs**,** he gave her a grin. " Yes. I was there. But she said it was only a mild one, and honestly, I feel fine."

Ami glared at him forcefully. " Let me tell you what should be going on in that head of yours. A concussion means black spots in your eyes when you try to read. A nasty headache between your eyes if you move or come into contact withcontact to large amounts of light. Dizziness. Several other things." Ami raised her brow. " Need I say anything else?"

Zach allowed a bubble of laughter to form in his throat. She was adorable when her temper was pricked. " Ami, relax. If I have trouble, then I will tell you."

Ami stared at him before smirking. " I am doing the dishes, and you are sitting your rear down right now." Ami told him in a no nonsense tone. 

Zach looked to the heavens playfully. " What did I do to deserve this?" His tone was light and playful.

Ami's answer was to laugh lightly and settle herself in front of her plate. 

~*~

Zach sat on one ofthe tall chairs that were next to the bar that over looked the kitchen sink. He watched as Ami swatted at a stray piece of hair. It left a large soap bubble above her ear. 

Zach watched her throw her entire shoulder into scrubbing the egg off the pan that it had been cooked in, and Zach found the whole thing amazing. Here he was looking at a beautiful woman in a scene straight from any of the books he wrote, but he found, to his delight and surprise that it was far more perfect.

And in that instant, watching Ami with her soap bubbles and pursed lips, the delicate frown etched across her pixie like features, he found himself in love.

And for the first time Zach realized that it was not the kind of love that came and went with the wind. He had experiencedthat. It was not the type that you thought was real and turned out to be false. It was even not eventhe puppy love that you experience first. 

But whatever this was, it welled from the bottom of his heart and shook him to his core. It wasn't the earth shattering type that he had seen every now and then. It was a steady constant feeling, almost like a heart beat. 

It was calm, cool, and even. 

Ami looked over at Zach and blinked at the expression on his face but easily attributed it to the fact that he had a slight concussion. But when the look went from startled to dazed, Ami became worried. 

" Mr. Green?" Ami questioned, in her concern forgetting about the words that had been uttered a mere two days ago, " are you all right?"

Zach snapped out of his wonder and looked at her in surprise. Her forehead had collected a few stray bubbles, and her face was flushed with heat.

Zach looked at her curiously. His dazed expression slowly was melting away into something more scheming. Something very close to evil.

Standing up and walking over, Ami looked at him carefully, wondering if he had heard her. A faint smirk on his features and the way he moved, like a cat chasing a mouse, caused her to panic slightly. Her heartbeat was thundering in her ears, and it was something that caused her to force air into her lungs.

" Zach?"

Zach reached down and tilted her chin up. His gentle fingers carefully brushed away the soap on her hairline and temple. His gaze was heated with many emotions.

Ami was lost in the dark emotion filledcolor of his eyes. They had darkened to the color of apples, and they were beautiful. Feeling his fingers brush across her forehead and cheek caused a faint blush to etch across her face.

" Ami…" Zach told her, his voice lowered to a husky drawl. The sound of it sent goosebumps to race down her arms and back. " I told you if you called me Mr. Green**,** then I would kiss you." His gaze darkened another shade. " I always keep my promises."

Zach lowered his head and brushed his lips across her rose petal lips. But, as it always is, once did not seem to be enough. Gently Zach pulled her into his arms and kissed her more firmly.

Ami felt her world spin and stop where it was. Her soapy hands were pressed against his chest, right above his heartbeat, and if her heart was pounding as hard as his was, it was going to come out of her chest sometime soon.

Ami almost cried when he pulled back. 

Zach looked into her ocean blue eyes and felt the desire to pull her right back almost over overwhelming. But underneath the heat, he saw the spark of fear and confusion. He would not push her now.

" I changed my mind," Zach told her, his voice low and gentle. " You can call me Mr. Green whenever you want." Zach ran a finger down her downy cheek and released her. " I will be in my room if you need me."

Ami watched him walked out of the room, her fingers pressed against her lips, eyes wide with surprise. Ami wondered exactly how she felt about receiving her first kiss from the oh-so arrogant Mr. Zach Green.

~*~

Zach knocked on her door and heard the sound of rustling shells. Waiting patiently for her to open the door, Zach thought about how he was going to phrase his words.

The last thing he wanted was to scare her off. He was more afraid of doing that than anything else did. She reminded him of a butterfly ready to come of the cocoon, if only he was patient enough to allow her to find her wings. 

Ami opened the door with a hesitant expression. She wondered what he was going to say and was curious enough to worry about her shaking legs later. 

" I need to apologize for my actions earlier today," Zach told her. Ami blinked at him in surprise. This was the last thing she had expected to hear from him.

" I promise not to make any unwanted advances from now on." Zach told her seriously. " I am afraid I compromised my position here, and I apologize for putting any strain on this situation. I promise it won't happen again." 

Ami allowed her stance to shift slightly to a more relieved one. It may not be what she was expecting, but it was a relief. The last thing that she wanted was him chasing her.

" So I came to ask your permission to…what is the word? Ah yes, court you." Ami's head snapped back up in surprise. 

" How do they say it? To throw down the gauntlet, try to win you affection, do what ever I must?" Zach questioned. His eyes sparkled as he stared at hershocked expression. Her face resembled a candy red coke can.

" WHAT?" Ami croaked, shrieked, and practically spat in surprise. 

" I want you, Ami Mizuno, to give me a chance," Zach told her, following her in as she backed into the room. Her expression reminded him of a deer in headlights. But he was determined.

" I have no idea where this is coming from," Ami said weakly, " but you had better stop playing the games that you are, Zach. This is not funny."

" Who's laughing?" Zach demanded. His expression was serious, and Ami realized with a sick feeling in her stomach, he meant it.

" I mean it, Ami," Zach said, following her around the table. For every one step he took, she took two. " I want a chance at your heart."

" You make it sound like it's fair game," Ami said, her voice breathless.

" I should hope I am the only one with those keys," Zach said firmly.

Ami stopped at stared at him with open amazement. Her entire body language was saying she was shocked. 

" Please, Ami, give me a chance to prove that I am serious," Zach said softly, his expression pleading. 

" You barley know me," Ami protested weakly.

" Well, that's what dating is for," Zach informed her. He was prepared to do anything. An idea went off in his head like a light bulb.

" Just go out with me on one date, and if you hate if itafter word, I promise to drop the whole thing," Zach told her. His voice was as gentle as if he was talking to a rapid beast that needed calming.

Ami looked at him her face red, her eyes wide, and chewing on her lower lip with a vengeance. " Just one and then you will leave me alone?"

" If you find you are not the least bit attracted to me," Zach promised.

" And if you have absolutely no fun."

Ami nodded slowly, looking at him like hewas nuts. Zach grinned widely and did the one thing she had not been expecting. He grabbed her hand dramatically and kissed the back of it, bowing over her arm.

"Thank you, My Lady." Zach said.

Ami watched him disappear with a faint sense of déjà vu, amazement awash on her features. That so did not happen. Hearing the faint click of the door as he shut it behind him, Ami dove for the phone and frantically dialed a number. Minako was needed.

~*~

Zach leaned against the door and grinned to himself. It was time to make sure he still had those reservations. Reaching down, Zach scribbled out a quick note to Ami and placed it on the countertop, next to her favorite cup, and he knew she would get it.

Walking up to his room, Zach pulled out the slacks and shirt he planned on wearing. Laying the items on his bed, he grabbed his sandals and car keys. 

Walking down the stone steps, a jump in his step, Zach reached the sports car with a smile. Hopping in, he backed out with no hazard and began his trip. He may have had plans to eat out, but there were a few things he had to get first. Flowers being one of them.

A faint smile stretched across his face.

~*~

" And then he promised not to ask me out again if I don't have fun," Ami finished in one breathless statement and heard absolutely nothing from her friend.

" Minako, are you still there?" Ami questioned in a worried tone.

" I wish they grew them like that down here," came her friend'sdisgusted voice. Ami groaned and sank onto the couch. 

" Ami, I am serious. This guy kissed you senseless, had the nerve to apologize for it, and told you he was willing to wait but he was going to win you over. No matter what, at that. Practically begged you to go out on a date. WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG TO SAY YES?" Minako hollered into the phone.

" Well, I hardly know him," Ami grumbled. 

" Excuses, excuses. I don't buy that bull shit; this is Minako not Usagi here. And I don't think she would buy that line either," Minako informed her candidly. 

" But Minako…" Ami said in a tone that bordered on whining.

" Don't Minako me. Get your butt into the shower and dress in that winter blue skirt and light sweater I gave you last year. It'sdressy without being over formal, and if you guys go do something fun, then it works with that as well."

Ami looked suspiciously into the phone. " Doyou know something I missed?"

" I, unlike you, plan ahead. And those cute white Nikes you picked out with Usagi should complete it. A watch, your purse, and a necklace, beaded, and that should do it. Check the countertop to see if he left you a message as to when to expect him to pick you up."

" Minako, he lives in this house," Ami told her dryly.

" Do it." 

Ami walked into the kitchen and blinked when she saw the note. It said toobe ready by eight. That gave her two hours.

" So what time?" Minako demanded. 

" How do you do that?" Ami questioned.

Ami could hear the smirk. " Because I am the queen of love."

Ami laughed and told her friend goodbye.

~*~

Ami pulled the outfit Minako had ordered her to wear out and threw the skirt and the sweater in the dryer to de-wrinkle. It was easier than ironing and it was warm when you put it on. Two ups in the life of a single working woman who needed all the little perks she could get.

Ami stepped into the shower and easily scrubbed the short navy locks of all sweat, sand, and any other bits of everyday life that collected.

Her favorite body washand a face scrub later Ami was out of the shower and wrapped in a body length towel,standing in frontof a fogged up mirror. Opening the door to her bedroom just a crack, Ami allowed some of the steam to leave the room.

Picking up her well-worn toothbrush, it was time to get another, Ami finished up the preparations that she allowed herself to indulge in before dressing.

Grabbing the deodorant and her pumps, Ami walked to her dresser to find the underwear that went with the skirt and sweater. Minako believed in fully utilizing every angle. If you got an outfit from her, it came with everything, though Ami never had the nerve to ask how she knew what size bra they all wore. Some things were best left unsaid. 

Walking to the dryer**, **Ami pulled out her outfit. Hearing the sound of the car door shutting, Ami sprinted back down the hall and slammed the door to her room shut. A very close call.

The outfit was settled into place just as he knocked on the door. Ami slid it open to meet a face full of white roses and a handsome, smiling Zach.

Whatever sanity she had fell to her toes in a rush.

AN: Yes I know I am evil! Hehehe…no the date will be next time! So sorry! NOT. I have to have a reason to have all my loyal and wonderful fans read my stories. As always read and review! I would also like to apologize for any grammatical mistakes. This week has given me no time to make sure there are any. I hope you can forgive a few mistakes for a quick chapter.


	7. The Twilight Zone

Okay, so sorry this took so long to get out. But I sat down and wrote my fingers off today! This is the second story I updated. I hope to have the next chapter to Dream Weave out soon. There is only going to be another three to four chapters to this! Don't worry Greg will enter the next chapter! I promise. And VO1, there will be some tempers no?

~Ravyn~ 

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Ami looked at the man in front of her and felt her mouth run dry. It felt like it had turned into a wad of cotton candy. She wondered if her face had bloomed bright red, because she was sure hot on the inside.  
  
Zach was in a pair of dark black slacks and a mint green shirt that went wonderful with his eyes. His broad shoulders and slim hips where accented by the cut and trim. The watering mouth syndrome replaced the dry mouth syndrome.   
  
"Are you ready to go?" Zach said in a husky whisper, his own eyes wide at the site in front of him. Ami managed to keep her blush to a dull red and took the flowers in astonishment. No man had taken the time to buy her flowers before. It was, to say the least, heart warming.  
  
"Yes, let me put these in some water." Ami said softly, aware of how close she came to him, her sleeve brushing his chest. The dull red increased.  
  
Ami searched around looking for a vase, it had been so long since she had needed one that now it was almost impossible to locate one. She had to finally just pick up a coffee mug and placed the gorgeous flowers in the water that way.  
  
Turning Ami fidgeted slightly as Zach just stood there and watched her. He walked over and offered her the most beautiful smile, along with his arm.  
  
"Ready to go now?" He questioned softly. Ami nodded and allowed him to lead her to his sports car. Zach opened the door and Ami sat down in the spotless interior car. Zach shut her door and Ami caught the faint smell of leather and whatever that cologne he used. It was a male's car, completely void of anything but male items.  
  
Ami's quick eyes caught the extra speakers in the bag and a gentle kick under her seat told her that there where also strategically placed speakers under her seat. Somehow it made this whole experience more real.  
  
Zach slide into the driver's seat, and in a move that was positively male, slid his arm around the top of the seat. He easily backed out of the driveway and left his arm along the top of the seat. No part of it, however, came close to brushing her shoulders, since she was pressed as far to the door as she could get.  
  
"What type of music do you like?' Zach questioned, his eyes sneaking from the road to her face as often as possible, without putting them in danger of having a wreck.  
  
Ami licked her dry lips and frantically searched for an answer. "Classical, jazz," Ami searched for more but her mind painfully stumbled to a halt.  
  
"Cool." He switched a few buttons and soft strains of Beethoven came through the mass amounts of speakers she had noticed earlier. The speaker under her feet gave a pilot hum, as if it knew it could cranked out more, it was just waiting for the right time.  
  
Ami watched the road, or appeared to be watching the road, when in fact she was desperately trying to get her stomach to be placed back into its normal order. It had no intentions of following orders though.  
  
Ami watched him out of the corner of her eyes, and wondered where on earth he came from. As far as she knew, men with sound systems like this one did not listen to Beethoven. And men that where as good looking as he was did not spend time with girls like her. Her normally articulate mind was left foundering.  
  
"I hope you like Chinese. I have not gotten a chance to eat some in a while and Mrs. Keys was telling me of a great place in a nearby town." He looked at her wide eyes and smiled. "Do you know what I am talking about?"  
  
"If it's the one I think you are talking about then it's near the edge of town." Her voice turned hesitant. "It's nice but pricey."  
  
"If you enjoy it then a few extra dollars is not a problem." His tone was serious and Ami felt the butterfly's reach out and choke her.  
  
The rest of the way to the restaurant was in silence, except for the soft strains of music.  
~*~  
  
Ami breathed a sigh as she and Zach walked into the restaurant. Here came the part where they waited for a table, and then they sat down. The waiter took their drink orders and then Zach looked at the menu. He saw the price's decided they where too much and took her home. It would not be the first time.  
  
But he simply ordered an ice tea and asked her what she thought was cook. Ami barley managed to choke out an answer. She knew her face was bright red, and that alone caused it to darken.  
  
Of course Zach was completely clueless as to what was making her blush. She seemed uncomfortable for some reason, and the dark stain on her cheeks was reaching purple.  
  
"So, Ami," Zach said in a gentle tone, trying to start a conversation, hopefully to help her relax, "Do you have any hobbies besides working with sea shells?"  
  
Ami looked up and was startled enough to answer. "I like to paint." The words just popped out like someone had thrown a hook into her mouth and ripped them out. The blushing continued.  
  
"Really, is anything in the house something you painted?" He frantically ran all the paintings in the house through his mind, trying to put an image into his mind.   
  
"No, most of that stuff was done by a friend of mine." She looked hesitant. "The stuff I do is watercolors and small things like that. My friend Usagi, the woman who was over for the funeral, she likes to collect them. Says they will be worth something one day. I think she likes having her house decorated by things her friends have done." Ami shrugged. "That is something she does."  
  
Zach grinned back at her. "She seemed really nice." Ami nodded and began to tell a story about growing up. Ami only stopped when the waiter asked about the food. Both hurriedly shoved their noses into their menus and picked something.  
  
Zach looked at her mournfully. "If I don't like what I ordered, can I have yours?"  
  
Ami looked at him sheepishly. "I don't have a clue as to what I ordered either."  
  
Both looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"So Zach," Ami said her tone more easily going than before. "What is it you do for a living?"  
  
Zach looked at her for a moment and smiled. "I am a writer."  
  
Ami looked at him for a moment and decided to dig in deeper. "Do you write magazine articles, books, newspaper clippings? What exactly do you write?"  
  
"Books and I seem to be quite good at it, since my publisher is down my back about deadlines." Zach said with a shrug.  
  
"Anything I might know?" Ami said softly, afraid she was digging to deep.  
  
"Crescent V and Ice Brigade our two of them. Right now I am working on Phoenix Ashes." He looked at her carefully judging her reaction. Her face remained blank then it lit up.  
  
"You're THAT Zachary Green?" Ami demeaned. At his nod she grinned. "My friend gave me Ice Brigade and I liked it quite a bit. Was a bit disappointed by the ending somehow though."  
  
Zach shot her a look. "How so?" He demeaned.  
  
"You left us hanging." She replied spiritedly. "I wanted to know what happened to the peasant. Did she get to marry her General?"  
  
Zach looked at her closely. She seemed serious. "You wanted an ending?"  
  
"No, I wanted a happily ever after. There are differences." Ami told him firmly.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Ending means it's the end. The story is over. No more to it. Happily ever after mean that even though WE may know no more, through whatever trials come after them, or us, that it ends well. Happily. It is not saying the story is over, just that some of it is sealed together." Ami told him dryly.  
  
"I disagree. An ending is an ending." His says firmly. Ami looked at him in surprise. "You are a cynic." Her tone was delighted.  
  
"Why are you looking like the cat that ate the canary?" Zach demanded playfully.  
  
"Cause I LOVE to reform cynics. Normally I introduce them to a certain formula." Ami replied, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"Oh, and what's it called." Zach demanded, his eyes twinkling over his tea.  
  
"It's called the M-I-N-A-K-O syndrome. It's promised to cure all the cynics out there."  
  
Zach looks at her and smiles. "I am taking this is a person?"  
  
"Yes, a walking beam of sunshine. I promise, you can not be a cynic with her around."   
  
Zach shook his head. "As much as I would like to talk to you about this Minako, I want to know more about Ami."  
  
Ami blushed and was interrupted by the waiter. The food was placed in front of them and Ami had a hard time not laughing at his expression.  
  
Zach's plate looked like they had gone outside, taken road kill, grilled it, sautéed it, and placed it on his plate. Hers just looked like a more dignified version.  
  
Zach raised his chopsticks and saluted. "Bottoms up."  
  
~*~  


Ami allowed Zach to help her out of the car. After dinner he had taken her out to get ice cream, to make up for the large amount of road kill goo he had been forced to force her to eat. Next time he promised Italian.

Ami smiled as she reached the bedroom door. Instead of dropping her off at her front door, it was a different door. This one leading to her private sanctuary.

" Thank you for dinner, Zach. I enjoyed it a lot." She told him softly, her eyes soft in the moonlight. Her eyes sparkled and instead of embarrassment, a hint of laughter caused her cheeks to be slightly red. More of a dusky bloom of a peach than an apple.

" So does this mean I get to take you out on another date?" Zach said, his tone soft. His hand stroked her creamy cheek. Ami turned her face into hand and smiled.

"If you still want to take me." Ami told him, her own tone hesitant.

Zach laughed and took her hand. " That was never the question." He said simply. He raised her hand to his lips, a motion as easy a breathing. " Sweet dreams." 

Ami watched him walk down the moon lit hallway and sighed dreamily. Walking into her room she dropped onto her bed with a sigh. The phone rang and she lazily reached over and picked it up out of the cradle.

" Hello?" Ami said, a little of the moonlight still coloring her voice.

" HOW DID IT GO?" Four voices squealed at the same time. Ami just sighed.

" That good?" Usagi's voice rang out. Ami laughed softly. They must be on a conference line.

" Oh course it was, Meatball head." Rei said her tone not as harsh as it had been in the past. There was an edge of sadness, but she pulled out a pretty distant forceful tone.

"Tell us about it." Makoto demanded her voice happy for her friend, even if it did have a small undertone of envy. Ami smiled and sighed again. Laughter echoed across the line.

" Well we went and ate Chinese. It was good but very odd looking." Ami said. Minako burst into laughter and Ami knew her friend knew what she was going to say.

" We got so busy talking we really got rushed to order. I am still not sure what we ate." Ami admitted. Laughter rang out, and Ami was reminded of doing stuff like this, except they were all over at Makoto's eating cookies and drinking hot chocolate.

"So did he kiss you?" Minako and Usagi demanded at the same time. Which caused more laughter.

"No." Ami smiled at there disappointed sighs. " But he did do that old gentleman thing where he kissed my hand." Silence, then excited squels rang across the lines.

" Oh, Ami, I said it once and I mean it. I wish they grew them like that around here!" Minako said firmly.

" Yah." Makoto chorused. " Don't let this one get away from you!"

Rei smiled into the phone. " This is a keeper! I know what makes keepers Ami, if you let him go I will come down there and beat you, I promise!"

" Oh, he sounds like my Mamo-chan." Groans echoed across the lines. Ami laughed and allowed them to chatter for a few more moments and then told them she had to get some sleep.

" Later, Ami!" They chorused. She heard the sound of laughter even as she hung up her phone. 

Ami layed on her bed and thought about her date, and the fact that he was upstairs and not far away from he just added to the goose bumps. A soft knock came on her door and Ami stood up in confusion.

"Yes?" Ami asked Zach softly as she opened the door. He wore a grave expression and she had to smile at that.

" I need to apologize, I forget to give you something." Zach said, his voice soft. 

Ami looked at him in confusion. " What?"

" This." Zach leaned down and gently kissed her mouth. Ami allowed her hands to reach up and hold his face. One of his hands rested on her hip, the other on her cheek.

He pulled back only a moment later and smiled. " Good night. This time I mean it."

Ami watched him walk away and sighed again. " They really don't make many of you Zach."

Ami walked over to the closet. She really could not wait to see what surprises where in store for her tomorrow!

~*~

" Yes I am rather smitten." Zach told Kris as he talked to him. They where supposed to be talking about his book, but somehow it had turned to Ami.

"Just be careful. I don't want you to get your heartbroken." Kris warned his friend,

" Trust me, Ami could not hurt a fly. There really is something special about her." Zach said, his tone soft.

"I hope so. But back to business, so you can get the book to me in about three weeks, give or take a few days?" Kris demanded. " I have a few slots open for it then."

" I should. I have about 50 pages to go, give or take a few. And I am getting all the inspiration I need." His mind's eyes went back to blue.

" I will talk to you later. Get some rest, and get cracking on that book!" Kris ordered. Zach smiled when he heard the click of his friend signing off.

"With Ami on my mind, my friend, sleep is long in coming."

Review, Review, Review! I want reviews people! Hope you guys like this story, although its turning out to be a TON of mush!


	8. Tripping Over You

Okay here is another chapter. This one just came rushing out. Sorry if I added to much mush again. But this story is just so much fun to write, and Ami and Zach are such a mushy couple.

To those who have asked if I am going to make a story like this for ALL the Senshi, the answer is yes. I am not going to do a Usa and Mamoru one as of right now. I want to concentrate on the Inner Senshi. 

This story only has about two chapter and a epilogue at the most left in it. Then I am going to go ahead with Day Care, which is Rei and Jason's tale. I hope all of you are going to stick around with me for those as well. 

~Ravyn~

Disclamier: Do we have to go over this again?

Ami rolled out of bed and felt her face pull into a grin before she had even totally woken up to the bright sunshine. Today was going to be a beautiful day.  
  
Ami sighed as her body fully woke up. She had had wonderfully dreams of many things. Each dream had been sweeter, better, allowing her a piece of her childhood dreams to resurface.   
  
And it was all because of one green-eyed man.  
  
Ami rolled out of bed with a hum…not even minding that it was closer to seven than she liked. A quick shower and she was in the kitchen frying eggs and making coffee.  
  
Humming Ami stepped out into the gentle breeze and allowed the wind to ruffle her dark locks. The waves gently crashed on the beach and it was a perfect picture morning.  
  
The phone ringing in a loud, abrupt noise shattered it, Ami grumbled as she marched back into the kitchen. Picking it up she found, to her surprise, that the phone was not even for her.   
  
Ami blinked at the phone and walked up the winding staircase to Zach's room. A few gentle knocks later a wide-awake Zach opened the door.   
  
Ami gave him a pointed look. "Phones for you." Ami said simply.  
  
Zach gave her a surprised looked and he headed into his room. Ami shrugged and moved downstairs to the kitchen to hang the other receiver up.  
  
~*~  
  
" Zach Green." Zach said softly into the receiver. The fact that anyone had tracked his number down did not bode well for him.   
  
"Zach." Came a voice as slippery as a snake, and as cold as shards. "This is your step-mother."   
  
Zach grimaced. He had been fourteen when his mother had left, saying she could not bare another day in the same house as his father. Things had been downhill since he had lost his younger brother to drowning.  
  
His father had remarried the most repulsive woman he had ever had the pleasure, or the torture, of meeting. With thick black hair and eyes to match, she was a dark as her looks.   
  
Zach had moved out at the age of eighteen, getting an apartment with Kris, and had started to write. Between part time jobs and banging at his computer, college had been a blur.  
  
The only time he and his stepmother talked was if she accidentally picked up the phone when he called for Christmas. Since they had invested in Caller I.D that had changed. He did not even have to hear her say 'Hello'.  
  
"What do you want?" Zach demanded, skipping the happy 'how are you's'? It made his skin crawl to have to put up with her voice for five seconds longer than possible.  
  
"Your father was in a car wreck. The doctors don't think he is going to make it through the night." Her voice snapped, as if he had done her a disfavor by being in the hospital.   
  
" How?"  
  
" What do you mean how?" Her voice snapped, lowering in tone. "His breaks went out or something, how should I know?"  
  
Zach forced himself to breathe in and out. "Yes. I figured that part out…was he hit? Did he run into a ditch?" Zach's voice was as level as he could make it.  
  
"County Drove hospital." And the phone hung up.  
  
Zach buried his head in his hands and he sighed. It was just the way things went in his life. He was in a relationship with a wonderful woman, and now this had to happen. How to break the news to Ami?  
~*~  
  
Ami looked up from her second cup of coffee and frowned at the look on Zach's face.  
  
"Are you all right?" Ami questioned. It was the closets she was going to come to asking who had called. She may have been on closer terms with this man…but they where not that close.  
  
Zach ran a hand through his still loose hair. It tumbled around his head and shoulders, adding to the look of disarray. Ami felt her mouth begin to water.  
  
"I am afraid…" Zach's word where choppy and rushed. Ami raised a cool brow.  
  
"My father was in a car wreck…I have got to fly back tonight. They don't think he is going to make it." Zach said. His face was tight with hidden emotion and his face was stark white. Only his eyes held any color, and they where vibrant. 

"Oh, Zach." Ami moaned, her hands flying to her mouth in shock. Her expression said everything her voice could not. Pain, worry, sympathy and hope. 

Zach looked at her, his expression softening with a gentleness Ami had no idea existed. "I am afraid I must leave as soon as I can get a plane ticket. Don't worry bout the car…I borrowed it from a friend who lives a few hours from here…he should be able to pick it up." 

Ami nodded, never noticing the small puffs of smoke that where coming from the stove. Her eyes were wide and they where filled with sadness. The paleness of her face only added to the nymph like beauty of her features. 

Zach walked forward and cupped her face in his hands. His eyes scanned hers as if looking for something. Ami felt her heart breaking at the look on his face. There was sadness in his eyes, but an anger that Ami did not understand. And something that was almost hate. 

"I hate to leave you." He told her, his voice gentle. His eyes where pulls that called her into his heart. And Ami felt herself wanting to fall so bad. Every nerve in her body was yelling at her to tell this man the effect he had on her. Was it possible to fall for someone is so short a time?

"I am going to miss you." Ami whispered. Her eyes were great jewels looking back at him. 

"Not as much as I am going to miss you. Don't run off with any other man while I am gone, do you here me? I am coming back…we are going to finish this." His tone was soft but firm…almost like an involuntary command. 

Ami had a since of Déjà vu. A feeling that the skies should be pouring out there sorrow and she should be soaked to the bone, and whatever it was that warmed this man's eyes warmed her soul as well. Ami smiled softly.

"Hurry back." Ami offered. Her voice was soft, almost the sound of waves crashing on a beach. Zach closed his eyes and gentle lowered his head and offered her his kiss, and in the process gave a little more than he intended. 

Ami felt the emotions his lips gentle conveyed and felt her own heart hammer in her veins. Minako and Rei where right. This man was a keeper. Tears prickled at the back of her lashes, and Ami wondered why it felt like he was already gone. 

Zach pulled back and brushed his fingers across her lids, taking the tears with his thumbs. "Wait for me." 

And then he was up the stairs and gone.

Ami sat down and wondered how the feelings that raced through her veins could be so strong in coming. How that when he looked at her with that certain gaze, it caused her knees to weaken and her heart to thunder? Was this what love was? 

Ami buried her head in her hands and allowed herself the luxury of crying.

~*~

Zach placed the last suitcase into the trunk of the taxi. His friend was willing to dive here, which gave him the extra time to make his plane. Turning he faced the woman in the window. To him he had already said his goodbyes. There was nothing he could say more. That kiss, Zach closed his eyes, that kiss had said it all. The things they where afraid to admit to themselves, the things they where hiding. A thousand emotions. If a picture was worth a hundred words, then a kiss was worth a lifetime of thoughts.

Zach raised his hand and opened his hand in a gentle wave, wondering how a small slip of a woman could convince him to loose his heart. Ami raised her back…and he saw the tears glittering in her eyes.

Zach slipped into the cab and settled down and allowed himself the comfort of sulking. Looking at the shops he had come to know and love he felt his eyes narrow. He would be back no matter what it took. If he had to raise heaven and earth he would. 

For the little slip of woman was worth it.

~*~

Ami over looked the sunset from the beach, shoes in one hand. The dying sun lit her face with the light of a thousand candles. Her quite reverie was destroyed by a low voice, a voice that caused something inside her to recoil with anger and pain. Something that she could never quite put her finger on. 

"Beautiful sunrise is it not?" Greg questioned his voice slippery, like the hiss of a snake. 

"Yes." Ami answered in monotone, wondering how this…person could be related to the beautiful person of Mrs. Keys.

"I have been meaning to ask you a question." Greg said simply. No simple conversation, just jumping right into what he wanted. 

Ami turned and gave him a look. Here she was moping because Zach was gone, and all he could do was want something from her?

"Are you busy Friday?" Greg asked.

Ami almost groaned and she was glad the sun was already turning her face red, she knew she was flushing. "More than likely." Ami said curtly, trying not to sound too rude, but there was something about this man.

"How bout I take you to the movies and then we go and do something?" Greg said firmly. His tone said he was telling instead of asking. Ami felt slightly sick.

"I said I was busy." Ami said her voice lowering. People might take it as shyness, which they had as a child. It was, perhaps, her best defense. 

Ami turned to leave when someone roughly grabbed her forearm. Ami winced; the grip would leave a bruise on her delicate skin. Ami was spun and her wide eyed features where the picture of fear. 

Greg grinned maliciously. "I said we are going out Friday night." He hissed.

Ami felt fear course up and down her spin. Something cold pooled in her stomach and Ami felt for once anger. Her face turned to ice and her foot delicately hit him behind the knees. Greg went down with a satisfying thud. 

"And I said no." Ami growled back. Her face flushed. Ami turned and stomped off, her face already coloring in mortification at her actions. No matter how upset she became, Greg was still a member of Mrs. Key's family. Ami placed her hands over her face and ran up the steps to her still half sanded deck.

~*~

Zach walked into the hospital and allowed, for a moment, time to take him back to playing catch in the warm sun and the fun he knew as a child. The comfort of his father's arms and the strength in his voice. It was a memory from long ago. One that had faded with the death of his younger brother.

Zach walked up to the front desk and looked at the woman who worked there. Her dark hair was pulled back into an unattractive bun and her face was shadowed with dark circles. Yet she maintained a smile and a gentle word.

"Excuse me Miss." Zach said his words dragged from him, his eyes haunted. "But what room is a Mr. Grant Green in?"

The nurse looked at him and smiled. She rapidly typed onto the keyboard and Zach wondered how the anonymous sounds of the keys could sound so finale.

"Room 456. But only family members are being let in." She told him kindly. Zach nodded and headed to the elevators. Gentle he pushed the buttons but spotted a woman with a baby struggling to reach the elevator. Zach shot his hand out and stopped the closing doors. The woman smiled and Zach allowed himself to grin back.

The small child stuffed as much of her fist into her mouth as possible. She looked at him with wide green eyes. Zach smiled at her and she grinned around her fist as well. 

Zach stepped off the elevator and allowed the apprehension that he had felt well into his heart. What if he was to late…that his father had already died? No matter the distance that had separated them since he was a teenager, her wished his father to live. 

Zach took a shuddering breath and stepped into the door. His step-mother was sitting next to the bed, her expression blank. Zach felt no sympathy for the woman who had rejected him without knowing him.

His eyes landed on the figure next to the bed and he felt his breath leave him in a rush. The entire right side of his fathers face looked like it had collapsed in the accident. His nose was sunk in and his eyes looked like they had been shoved back as far as they could go. 

His fathers right arm and leg where in a case and he was lying perfectly still. He was hooked up to one of those machines that breathed for him. He had only seen them in shows, or written about them. He had never been in a position to have to watch a family member breath from one. 

He heard the door open and he turned and watched as a doctor walked in. He looked positively relived to see him. It had appeared that his step mother was being difficult again.

"Tell me about his condition." Zach said simply.

The doctor was a tall man of 6 foot and brood shoulders. His ice blue eyes where sharp and brooked a no nonsense type of air. 

"The right side of his body was crushed in the accident. His right lung and the right side of his face have collapsed. We can not tell if there is any spinal injury until he wakes up." The doctor said the words and the unused word, if, was brought into the conversation.

Zach looked at him with a face that's lines where entirely too old for his young features. "What will it be like for him to get back on his feet?" Zach demanded. 

"If he comes out of the coma then physical therapy will take several years. There is no guarantee he will regain the use of his right arm or leg." The doctor responded. He looked him straight in the eye. "Right now the machines are doing all the work for him. There is no promise that he will start breathing for himself. Right now it is the only thing keeping him alive."

Zach looked at him closely, pain on his face. "You want to pull the plug." He responded simply.

The doctor sighed. "I hate to sound cruel. But your father is not going to recover from this without heavy brain damage. There is no way he is going to come out of the coma without serious brain damage. Plus with possible spinal damage, at his age, it is more likely that he will die soon afterward any way. This way is much less painful."

Zach closed his eyes and breathed in and out rapidly. He knew things had been bad, but not this bad. Turning back to his step mother he looked at her. She starred at him coldly. 

"Do what you want." Her voice was unaffected. As if she had no emotional store in any of this. This, Zach thought, was probably true.

Zach looked at his father and saw for an instant, the man who laughed at a Childs curiosity. A man who was worthy to love and to be loved. Zach felt a tear trickle its way down his cheek. 

"Do it."

The doctor reached over and handed Zach a form. Zach looked for the place to sign and did so. When the monitor flat lined only then did Zach turn and walk away.

~*~

Ami sat in her swing and ran a towel over her face. With Zach gone she had gotten back on the schedule she had made for herself. The deck was more than 3/4 done sanding wise. Then she was going to have to recoat the fixture, but it was all going to be worth it.

Or at least that's what she had been telling herself. 

The quite little life she had been living had suddenly not become enough. She wanted to do more than sit and watch people around her live in the paintings of the sun. She was tired of being in the shadow.

This was perhaps the last season that she was willing to keep her bed and breakfast open. She had enough money saved up, and when this was done, she was going to go on a cruise. Give herself time to find what she wanted.

Because so far all she wanted was a pair of green eyes.

Ami turned when she heard a car pull up. A tall man with light blond hair cut short waved the car up. Ami felt her jaw drop open slightly. The only phrase that came to mind was this. A male Minako.

He had the same coloring, and rich blue eyes that smiled into the sun. But there was one more thing.

"Jason?" Ami said in surprise.

The man looked up and grinned. "Ami! It's been a while!" He said as he jogged over to the gate and pulled her into a bear hug.

"What are you doing here?" Ami demanded.

Jason White was the ex-boyfriend that had broken Rei into a thousand pieces. Ami was not sure that Chad had managed to pick them all up. There was a fire that had been missing from her friends gaze for far to long for that to be true.

"Oh picking up Zach's car." He said his face mischievous. 

"YOU'RE that friend?" Ami said her face flushing.

"Yeppers. I really would like to stay and chat, you know catch up with the good times, but my sisters' birthday is tonight. I need to get back." He winked and pulled out a set of keys.

"Take care Ami. I will keep in touch." With that Jason left as quickly as he came. It seemed to be his trademark. Am

Ami turned back to her porch. It was time to finish the evil thing. "Just pretend it's a math problem Ami." Ami told herself.

She never noticed the dark eyes that watched her, wrath hot in there depths. 

Thanks to all my reviewers. You make this worth it. So guess what that means? REIVEW~! You would be surprise how much that helps! 

Review, Review…repeat it with me…Review.


	9. On the Line

Okay first of all I would like to say sorry out the layout. My computer went nuts so I am on Dad's, and I have no idea how to work the stupid windows. Second of all, I may have a couple more chapters than I thought, don't hold me to it though.

We are nearing the end.

~Ravyn~

Disclaimer: I so do not own.

Chapter Nine

  
Ami watched the clock tick and placed the pillow over her head. Peeking behind pillow, she watched it tick another notch. It was Monday, and she was ready for the clock to reach noon. Only two minutes to go.   
  
Placing her head behind the pillow, she tried out the 'a watched pot never boils' tactic. Looking back at the clock, she frowned. It was still the same. Maybe if she moved?   
  
Hearing the doorbell ring, a whole minute early, Ami sprinted over. Her navy locks swinging around her ears, face flushed, Ami practically ripped the doorframe off the hinges. Grabbing the mail from the man in a hurried gesture, Ami snapped a thank you, and practically slammed the door in his face.   
  
Grabbing the first letter, she looked at it then threw it on the ground. Quickly she rifled through each stack, leaving the unwanted pieces on the freshly scrubbed floor, and pouted when they all turned out to be bills.   
  
Two weeks and not a word from one handsome writer, which left Ami moping on the couch, again. He spent his entire life writing, could he not find one minute to write, 'I am still alive?'   
  
Sighing, Ami thought about calling one of her friends. This moping was just not her way of doing things. She had never let a guy get to her this way; in fact, as far as she could remember, she had NEVER let a guy get to her.   
  
It was, to say, disconcerting.   
  
Ami ran her fingers around her bangs and realized with a wrinkled brow that she needed a haircut. Maybe a make over would do her some good. Looking in the mirror over her bookcase, Ami looked at what starred back.   
  
Eyes almost toolarge for her face, surrounded by thick lashes. Dark brows raised in a questioning way, and all of it crowned with dark navy hair. The color only accented her pale skin, making the newly gained freckles stand out.   
  
Defiantly not super model material but more of a homebody who like thing simple and sweet. Not the way her life had felt the past few weeks, an almost unorganized feeling had taken over.   
  
Looking at the bucket of water sealer,Ami sighed. She really had not meant to put the thing off for so long, but it seemed like today was the day she got to finish her porch. Looking up at the clear skies, Ami groaned. No more excuses.   
  
Reaching for the sealer, Ami's face lit up when the phone rang. Diving across the room, Ami tried to compose herself once she reached the screaming device.   
  


" Hello? " Her voice came out breathless.   
  
" Miss me?" the husky tenor she had dreamed about questioned.   
  
Ami wrapped the phone cord around her fingers and smiled. "Uh huh." Her voice had lowered, and she refused to give him something to start a conversation with. She knew what she had been doing; she wanted to know what he had been up to.   
  
The last word she had from him was that his dad had died and his editor needed to talk to him. That had been a little over two weeks ago. Or, to be more accurate, thirteen days, five hours, and…thirteen seconds.   
  
"I am sorry, nymph, but Kris decided that the book had to be out in a few weeks instead of months, so I have been slaving away on the computer." His tone was mournful.   
  
" Sure. I can tell you're in pain," Ami berated him gently. " I bet you have not even thought about me."   
  
" I think about you all the time. I wonder if you eyes have any gray in them today, what you're wearing, if you're smiling and showing those cute dimples to any other guys but me. I am wondering if you have taken any time to search the beaches for those sea shells of yours." His voice had lowered till Ami wondered if the phone was vibrating under it. Her heart was pounding hard enough that she was having a hard time hearing.   
  
" Really?" Her voice came out shy and sweet, and Ami knew her face was coloring.   
  
"There is nowhere I would rather be than with you." Zach said softly.   
  
Ami scrunched her nose, romantic gestures forgotten, as a thought came to mind. " Did you call me nymph?"   
  
Zach laughed into the phone, the sounded crackling slightly, a sign that he was on his cell. " Yes. You know, one of those mystic creatures that live in the water or in the trees. With your navy hair and eyes, you would have fit in quite well."   
  
Ami grumbled into the phone, but her smile was lit like a thousand candles.   
  
" I think I might be able to come down for a few days in a week or so. Will that be all right with you?" Zach questioned.   
  
" Only if you are ready to work." It popped out before she could stop it.   
  
" Work how?" His voice was teasing, and her face lit up again.   
  


" I have to get this place ready for tourist season, and it starts in under three weeks. " Ami mumbled.  
  
" Ami, for you," Zach said, his tone light, "I will give up a perfectly good vacation for hard, honest work."   
  
Ami laughed and looked at the clock. She was going to be late for a lunch with Mrs. Keys. "Listen, I have to go tolunch with Mrs. Keys."   
  
"Is that nephew of her's going?" Zach asked, his voice on edge.   
  
"Not that I know of, why?"   
  
" I don't like something about him. Listen, if he gives you any trouble, you let me know." Zach said firmly. Her mind went back to the beach, but she pressed her lips together.   
  
" I don't think he is going to cause any trouble," Ami told him. " Besides, I can take care of myself."   
  
" Just be careful, " Zach said. Eyes narrowed behind his glasses he leaned back in his chair. If that man causedone hair on her head to be out of place, he was going to turn him into a throw rug.   
  
" Listen," Ami said sweetly, " I really have to go. I am running behind. And if you go without talking to me for another two weeks, I am going to come after you." Her tone was encouraging him to play.   
  
" Right. Start checking your email box." Ami wrinkled her nose in confusion.   
  
" I don't have email."   
  
" You do too. I set you one up before I left? Did I forget to mention that?" Zach asked, putting a fake sense of astonishment in his voice.   
  
" Oh you," Ami grumbled. "What's the address?"   
  
"Teardrop, "he answered. "It is under hotmail. The password is nymph. It should not be hard for you to remember."   
  
Ami laughed and reluctantly told him goodbye once again. Hanging up**,** she grabbed her purse and headed outside. Today was a beautiful day.   
  
~*~   
  
Zach clicked his cell phone off and grinned to himself. She was as sweet on the phone as she was in person. Leaning back**,** he threw his feet onto the desk and tucked his arms behind his head in a move that was completely masculine.   
  
Looking at the ceiling**,** he wondered how he had lived without that tiny woman. She was lodged completely in his heart, whether she knew it or not. For the first time in his life, he was okay with that.   
  
It made no difference to him that she was there. It was like a piece of the puzzle that had been missingandhad been put back into place. Looking at the book in front of him, he calmly saved his work. It was time for a well-deserved break.   
  
Thirty minuteslater**,** he was sitting at his favorite café and waiting for Kris to show up. Ordering a coffee**,** he watched dusk settle on the horizon.   
" Sorry I am late." His friend's voice washed over him easily, with the long use of familiarity. Kris threw down a magazine absently, and Zach looked at the cover.   
  
A blond woman that looked vaguely familiar was sprawled on the cover; her bright yellow sundress accented her light hair and blue eyes. Her lips were dusky red, and her eyes were highlighted in a pale blue.   
  
 She was a very nice looking woman on the whole, but he wondered what his friend was looking at her for.  
  
"What is in here?" Zach teased his friend.   
  
" Oh, some article on the company. I wanted to read it to see what was being printed." Kris shrugged it off.   
  
'Guess it's not about the hot lady then,' Zach thought. 'Toobad for Kris.'   
  
" So when is yourbook going to be done?" Kris questioned. Zach allowed himself to laugh at that.   
  
" Man**,** you need to get laid…bad. We just talked about this yesterday. I am ahead of scheduleso a few days." Zach's eyes twinkled.   
  
" You talk to her today, then?" Kris questioned.   
  
" Yes, I did. She has no idea that I am coming earlier than I said. Should be there in five, maybe six, days. You can email any changes you make, and I will approve them. You should get the rough draft in maybe two days tops."   
Kris nodded. "Good. We can get this book intothe final stages then. What's it called again?"   
  
" Thunder Rose." Zach shrugged. " Don't ask me where I get these titles, they just show up."   
  
Kris nodded. "Good. Oh and I am happy for you and Ami. I hope you two make a go out of it."   
  
Zach smiled. "She is the only woman who I think about ten years down the line about. The only woman I care to put in that scene. You know, it's crazy, but I fell hook, line, and sinker."   
  
"Your life has been missing something; you said it yourself. This could be it. If she helps improve your writing, I am all for it," Kris said, his face serious, his eyes teasing.   
  
" You are so full of it, Kris. Did you know that?" Zach grumbled. "Is work all you think about?"   
  
Both men reached for their menus then, and then they moved there conversation elsewhere. Like all best friends have the tendency to do.  
  
~*~   
  
  
Ami forced a smile on her already tight faceand was forced to nod her head at whatever the sadistic man was saying. She realized, in the last five minutes, that she hated Greg Keys.   
  
He liked fur coats, lovedto live in a big city where smog filters were required, likedheavy metal, and had been married twice. And by the way he was raving, he was not even close to being done.   
  
Mrs. Keys had a cold, so she had not been ableto come. So instead, she sent this…person…if you could call him that.   
  
"She bit into her bread stick so she wouldn't throw it at Greg.Maybe she should let Zach beat the crap out of him, because the man was so stuck on himself. It was, perhaps, the most disgusting **sight **she had ever seen.   
  
And he would not shut up.   
  
Ami began to pray for anything, sleet, rain, and a waiter to fall onto her and spill hot steaming soup. Anything was better than this. Looking at her watch, Ami groaned. It had not even been ten minutes.   
  
" Is something wrong?" Greg asked, stopping his tirade. Ami blushed and quickly thought of something.   
  
" I just love these bread sticks," Ami liedflawlessly. Her face was white under her blush, and she had the distinctive feelingthat it was going to be a long afternoon. She was suddenly very glad she had insisted on driving herself.   
  
  
Thirty minuets later Ami was bright red with embarrassment, and her eyes dark with anger. It really was his fault. If he had kept his hands off her thighs like she had asked, there would have been no need for her to dump the pitcher of ice water on his lap. Next time, she was eating alone.   
  
Ami walked into her house and threw her keys on the small table next to the mirror that hung in the hallway. Turning, she easily locked the door behind her. Hopefully this day would end on the way it had began, a good way.

  
Clunking her way to her bedroom, Ami headed straight for the bathtub. Dumping in a large amount of bubble bath, Ami watched the bubbles pile in small mountain of color.   
  
Stripping down, Ami slide into the half-filled tub after she had moved the phone into reaching distance. Sliding under the bubbles and into the warm water had never felt so good.   
  
Sinking low, Ami allowed the pressures of that hectic lunch to be slowly drained away. As it always did, once she reached her comfort zone, the phone rang. Again.   
  
" Hello?"   
  
" Hey Ami, just calling to see what was going on.," Usagi's voice said in its normally chirpy tone.   
  
" Nothing much. Had the date from hell," Ami complained.   
  
" Zach?" Usagi questioned, sounding rather horrified.   
  
" No, Greg. And before you jump to conclusions, I was supposed to be meeting Mrs. Keys, but supposedly she had a cold, so Greg came instead."   
  
" What's wrong with that?" Usagi questioned, her voice wondering.   
  
"He decided to play foot to foot. Then he wanted to run his hand up and down my leg," Ami grumbled, her voice soft, face bright red.   
  
" He did WHAT? You should set Makoto after onhim, bet he wouldn't try anything like that again," Usagi muttered darkly.   
  
" I dumped a pitcher of water into his lap," Ami confessed softly.   
  
" Way to go Ami!" Usagi cheered.   
  
" Usagi, it was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me, Ami wailed.   
  
" No, the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you is when you were in third grade and the teacher called on you to answer a math question, and you told her George Washington," Usagi said primly.   
  
Ami sighed. "I had tried to block that out, now I am going to have nightmares."   
  
" Liar," Usagi said. Her chirp suddenly went up. " Oh there was another reason I wanted to call."   
  
" What?" Ami questioned drowsily. The hot water had left her completely relaxed.   
  
" I am…pregnant."   
  
Ami slipped under the water and came up spluttering. Thankfully, she had held the phone above the water.  
  


" Ami, are you in the tub?"   
  
~*~   
  
Greg tapped his fingers on the glass plane and adjusted the lens to his camera. Carefully he took another picture, grinning at the shot. He would have pictures to remember her by.

Okay. I HUGE shout out to Warrior of Ice, did anyone notice fewer mistakes? That's because this SWEETIE is my new beta reader. She has volunteered to edit this entire series, which if it is going the way I plan, will have five stories in it. Send her lots of flowers and chocolate! Now it's your turn, REIVEW REVIEW REIVEW!


	10. Terror at Midnight

Okay, my editor had been bogged down with stuff, and I am going away this weekend, so I thought I would go ahead and post this unedited. I just did not think it fair to make you guys wait two weeks for it. So here it is. I will post the revised edition as soon as she gets me the edited version!

Chapters 1-6 have been revised, so all you who are thinking about re-reading, feel mistake free! They are fixed, and soon we will have the rest done as well! Hope this improves the enjoyment of my readers!

This chapter is the last. I do have an epilogue planned, and most of it is written! Expect the first chapter of Daycare a few days after I get the epilogue out! I hope all of you have enjoyed this story. If I leave anything open, its because I Planned it that way!

~Ravyn~

Chapter 10

Zach settled down into the plane's seat. The first class really was not more comfortable than coach it was just filled with more leather, and slightly better tasting food; but somehow it all still tasted like cardboard. 

Smiling at the waitress he looked at the heavy overcast that covered the land. It was not the storms that bothered him, just a keen since of forbidding. 

He just hoped that everything was going all right in Ami's world. 

~*~

Ami watched the rain fall in harsh rivulets down the windowpanes. The thunder and lightening was on a rare display tonight, and it crashed with a vengeance. Makoto would try to say it was a warning, as if it was saying something. She insisted the rain always told a story.

Ami sometimes wondered about her friend's hobbies. 

Turning away from the window Ami made her way into the kitchen. Grabbing two coffee mugs she filled one to the brim with water and shoved it into the microwave. Turning it on for forty or so seconds she searched for the lone pack of hot chocolate. 

Placing the coveted packet on the countertop Ami dug through her fridge, which desperately needed to be cleaned out, and found the single can of whip cream.

Hearing the microwave beep, Ami dumped the hot chocolate into the wide rimmed mug and took the other, hotter, mug out of the microwave. Emptying the hot water into the chocolate filled coffee mug, Ami absently stirred the hot water and chocolate together.

Putting the coffee mug that was empty into the sink Ami grabbed the whip cream. Adding a healthy layer of the white substance to her drink, Ami moved to one of the high stools. 

Swinging her bare feet to an unheard rhythm Ami took a long drink from her cup, whip cream clinging to her nose. Ami wrinkled the offended object and reached up with the back of her hand and wiped it off. Looking at her floor Ami froze.

There, in front of one or her many windows, was a footprint. Her eyes followed them until they left. It led to under her sink. Ami felt her stomach fall into her feet and her breathing became labored. Carefully Ami took another sip of the hot drink; it was best if he knew nothing about her knowing.

Whoever it was.

Ami carefully placed her mug on the countertop and forced the urge to sprint out of her house at top speed, came to mind. Ami saw something shift and looked outside, at the pounding surf. Slowly she edged to the back patio. If she could get outside, she might be able to hide; there was no chance anyone would hear her desperate screams anyway.

Thunder broke with angry violence across the night sky.

Ami saw the shadow moved slowly out of its hiding spot as her fingers desperately moved across the lock. The image stood to full height just as she managed to shove the door open. Ami screamed when he started toward her, and with a final shove, broke outside.

Ami took off, not caring about her bare feet, or the rough debrey the angry waves had tossed onto the shore. Ami sprinted down the angry streets, a scream ripping from her throat.

Ami shifted her course and headed for the road. Asphalt cut into her soft feet, and if it had been another day, not filled with rain, blood would have been clear on the ground.

Ami screamed louder, the thunder covering her shriek, as something tackled her to the ground. She felt the skin on her knees and legs being scrapped off in a burning sensation.

Looking over her shoulder Ami saw her attackers face, and her scream echoed across the empty streets, lightening and thunder masking the sounds.

~*~

Zach patiently looked around the almost empty lobby in the airport. The sounds of the storms raged against the glass pains that separated him from the elements. It seemed as if the sky was cursing someone.

Hearing the sounds of high heels click across the surface of the polished floors, Zach turned, curious as to why a woman would be out in an airport at this time of night.

And he felt the world spin and drop.

In front of him stood the one woman he swore he would never see again. Dark hair was layered in perfection; large green eyes looked around in innocence, hiding the predatory gaze that was lurking behind her dark lashes. Long legs disappeared into a skirt that bordered on to short, and a perfect figure was accented by the dark clothing she wore.

All in all a vision, one that he hated more than he hated anything. The picture perfect woman in front of him had crashed every bone in his body and through his heart in his face, as easily as breathing.

Sorsha walked forward with purpose and met his gaze unflinching. A smiled tugged at her full lips as she slithered her way forward.

"What do you want?" Zach snarled. Anger was coming off him in plausible waves. 

" Why, Zach, you aren't happy to see me?" Sorsha demanded in her low husky voice.

" No." Zach said, his tone ice. His expression was molded from granite.

Sorsha gave out a low laugh and ran a hand down his chest. Zach calmly knocked it away. His green eyes burned. " Stay away from me, Sorsha."

The brunette's expression went from happy to loathing. " I don't get thrown over by anyone, Zach." Her voice was practically a hiss.

" If I remember correctly it was you who threw me over. I don't take woman back after they do what you did." Zach said firmly. " Stay out of my life, Sorsha, and don't come back."

Sorsha narrowed her perfect gaze," Who is it?" She screeched. "Who have you dared love?"

Zach turned and started walking toward Jason, his ride to Ami's, and turned for only last word.

" My Princess."

Sorsha yelled at his retreating back. " I will find her, and then I will make you pay. I swear I will!"

Zach nodded to Jason and sighed.

" What is it about the cold hearted ex-girlfriends who come back to bit you in the ass?" Jason muttered as they walked outside.

" Speaking from experience?" Zach taunted.

" You have no idea."

~*~

Ami struggled against the chair and cursed anyone and everything she could think of. They had been a hundred maneuvers that she had been taught as a child to keep herself from getting into this situation, but they never told you that fear kept you from acting, and that it froze all your limbs up.

Greg walked back into the room, a demon smile on his features. Ami felt her body freeze in total fear. She knew she was in trouble, knew it with absolute clarity that shook her to the core.

After a struggle that had covered her in a series of bruises and scrapes he had dragged her back to the house, her precious and beautiful house, and ruthlessly tied her to one of the low backed chairs that where scattered through out her house.

Greg watched Ami's eyes dilate in fear, fear that froze her body. Almost lovingly he stroked the camera, holding the piece close the same way he would have her.

" This could have been so easy." Greg mummered, his voice a dreary whisper above the storm. His eyes watched Ami struggle with her bonds in a hysterical manner. 

Gently he began to snap the pictures that would immortalize her to the world. Pictures of her in every angle. Each click was like ticking of a time bomb. And once he stopped pushing the buttons, life would end.

Ami struggled with her bonds even as he walked around her, mummering words and sayings that she had no want to hear. Instead she concentrated on keeping her wits; something that loosing had cost her, and forced herself to not slip into insane panic. 

Ami kept her expression panicked, even as the bonds face loose on her arms. She was tied in the same manner as Indiana Jones, a movie Minako had forced her to watch over and over, and she had managed to wiggle the knot loose. 

Greg gave a low laugh as the camera refused to function, it clearly telling its rapid owner that it was out of film. Pulling a long wire out of his pocket he moved toward her, intentions clear. 

Ami lurched in her chair, using the force of her impact to send her over him. Ami scrambled out his the ropes only to be hit again from behind.

Screaming Ami kicked out, rewarded with the sound and feel of her foot hitting Greg in the jaw. Rolling Ami rushed to the front door. Hitting it Ami's clammy fingers forced the door to be open.

Ami screamed when she was ripped from the door and rolled against the much heavier body. Forcing herself to kept momentum going Ami struggled to find some way to get loose. If they stopped, he would pin her rather easily with his body weight.

Ami raked her nails down his face and screamed when his fist planted itself in her stomach. Gasping for air, she never saw the kick that nailed her ribs. 

~*~

Zach knocked on the door again and figured that the storm hid the sound. Hearing something that sounded like a scream he frowned. Looking at his watch he grimaced. It was only 7:30, Ami should have been up, but there where no lights on. Must have been a power outage. 

Hearing the same scream, louder this time, Zach exchanged looks with Jason. Reaching for the spare key he unlocked the front door. Opening the door he quickly walked into the hall that connected the living room to the parlor, and saw the sight that scared the shit out of him.

Ami was struggled with a man that was trying to tie something onto her neck. Her screams echoed with the thunder. Zach felt a rage he had not thought possible enter his mind. It was like his vision clouded over with blood.

Ami felt Greg yanked off her and she scrambled over and away. Turning tears ran down her face, and sobs began to build themselves in her throat. But the site that stopped her, was one that she had been praying for.

Zach was leveling Greg into the wall with a force that shocked him. It was like he stood out in some type of light, and the force of his punches where drilling Greg into the wall. Ami winced when she heard the sounds of something breaking, but she was too tired to do anything more. 

Zach threw Greg into one of the low tables, and Greg did not get up. Dimly he was aware of Jason hollering at him to stop, but it was barely regretting around his blood thirst. Until he heard a single sound that crushed his rage into his stomach.

Turning he saw Ami, sitting in a pool of water, crying her eyes out. Leaving Greg to Jason, Zach dropped to his knees. Pulling Ami into his arms he began to rock her. 

Gently he told her it was all right, that everything was all right. Ami sobbed raggedly into his chest. IN the distance sirens echoed from Jason's call.

Greg moaned and Jason watched Zach hold Ami. Whistling softly he kicked Greg in the ribs to shut him up.

~*~

Zach brushed a strand of dark navy hair from Ami's forehead as he watched her sleep. Her face was tear streaked, but she had made it through the questioning the police had given her. 

They had no idea what had caused Greg to go off, but if they had their way, he was going to be locked up for a very long time. He would not bother this nymph again. If it was the last thing he did.

Lying down next to Ami he wrapped his arms around her. He was going to get a chewing down from her in the morning, but he needed to feel her to be sure she was all right. 

Snuggling into her hair he whispered three little words. Ami rolled into his chest and sighed softly.

And thunder crashed. 

Whelp, here we go! Hope I made this chapter as good as the rest. Great place to stop no? *Giggle* And I will have the epilogue out soon! You no the drill!

Review, Review, and Review! GO TEAM!


	11. A Ring and a Kiss

OH this is the last chapter! Does anyone else feel like crying! I hope all of you will enjoy this chapter! And if there are loop wholes, there may be one or two for a certain reason. *Whistles*

~Ravyn~

Disclaimer: See first chapter!

Epilogue   
  
Ami snuggled back into the warm pillow that she had been laying on and allowed a smile to touch her lips. For the first time in several days, she felt content.   
  
Rolling over, Ami blinked the sleep out of her eyes and watched gentle rain splatter onto the window. The soft storm was nothing like the hellish one that had happened all those months ago. And it had brought hell itself to her doorstep.   
  
But Zach and Jason, the fact that they had been there still shocked her senseless, had brought her out of the storm. The trial had been by far the worse part.   
  
The police had raided his room and found that he had set up a small shrine to her. The most disturbing part of it all was the pictures of her in the bathroom. She had just installed thick flannel curtains so that no one could see in, even if they tried.   
  
For the first few weeks after the incident, paranoia had settled in. Every creak, bump, or simple sound she had had sent her jumping.   
  
But Zach had been a simple pillar of strength through the ordeal. He stayed with her when she needed himand even allowed her to cry on his shoulder. That had been a luxury that she had been long without. He had been there when the nightmares had woken her up screaming.   
  
And Ami had simply fallen in love with him in process. She had thought she loved him before the attack, but after having him as close as they were now, Ami knew she would be devastated if he left.   
  
Which she was expecting sometime soon. He had a life outside of here, outside of this simple place where dreams sometimes came true. He had books to publish and places to be.   
  
He had already skipped one convention for her, and she really could not ask him to miss another one.   
  
Ami closed her eyes again and allowed the memories of the past months to override her mind.   
  
~*~   
  
_The police officer grabbed Greg roughly as he struggled to get free. His eyes glowed with a light that was almost demonic, and it took three men to hold him back.   
  
" I will get you, bitch. And whatever dreams you hold dear, I will destroy!"   
Ami turned her face into Zach's shoulders and missed the way his jaw clenched and the set of his shoulders missed the look that passed from his eyes to Greg's.   
  
A warning.   
_~*~   
  
_" Your client has been found guilty in this court of law. Sentencing will commence tomorrow at 1:15," the judge said in a hard tone.   
  
Greg leapt from his chair and headed for Ami. Zach simply stood up and watched as the guards tackled him, and he felt no pity for the man who had tried to kill Ami. Watching him being dragged away, Zach wished they had let him get close enough so that he could have rendered punishment on him once again.   
  
His fists ached for the simple pleasure of knocking him onto his butt.   
  
Turning to the pale woman, Zach pulled Ami into a hug. " It's over, he can't hurt you anymore."   
  
~*~   
  
Ami woke up with a scream that rivaled Usagi's at its worst. Her eyes were wide and dilated, her breath coming in heaves that bordered on hyperventilation.   
  
The door opened as a tall form entered the room. Still held in the grasp of the nightmare, Ami screamed.   
  
" Whoa. Ami it's me!" Zach's voice said reassuringly. Ami looked at him, her heartbeat thundering in her veins, and burst into tears.   
  
Zach's strong arms wrapped around her as he waited for her to cry herself out.   
_  
~*~   
  
Ami sighed and sat up in bed. Her bangs fell into her eyes, and she tossed them back with a shake of her head. It was about time to get them trimmed.   
  
" Good morning, Ami, " Zach said in a soft voice as he balanced a tray against the door as he opened it.   
  
Ami felt her face turn pink at him seeing her in her PJ's, even though he had seen her in them more times that she cared to admit.   
  
" Zach…" Ami said, her voice laughing as looked at the plate covered in food. " I hope all that is not for me."   
  
Zach looked amused. " You eat like a bird," hesaid a joking voice. "There are two plates here."   
  
Ami wrinkled her nose. "Did you know that a bird eats two-thirds of its body weight every day?"   
  
Zach sighed. " You just had to go and get technical on me didn't you?" he demanded as he settled himself and the tray.   
  
" Yes," Ami said with a smirk. " You asked for it."   
  
Zach sniffed in a playful manner. " Did not."   
  
Ami felt her eyes widen. " Did too. "   
  
" Did not."   


" Did too!"   
  
" DID NOT!"   
  
" DID TOO!"   
  
Zach glared at her. " Stop acting like a two year old."   
  
" Look who's talking!"  
  
" Am not!"   
  
" We are not going there again!" Ami giggled, her face filled with laughter.   
  
Zach dished out the two plates full of food. They sat there munching for a few moments until Ami grabbed the napkin. Shaking it out, she heard a clatter as something landed on the platter.   
  
Looking down, Ami was completely silent as she stared at the ring. It was a perfect oval sapphire with diamonds beside it and covering it slightly. It reminded Ami of a wave cresting, ready to crash on the beach. 

  
Looking up at Zach, she licked her lips. He smiled gently as he picked it up.   
  
" I thought about doing this a really romantic way, with the beach and candlelight. But the more I thought about it, the more I wanted it to be just you and me. I got to thinking about this bed and breakfast, and the idea hit me. Why not propose while you were eating breakfast in bed?" Zach whispered his voice tender.

  
Ami was utterly silent; her body numb with shock. Tears glittered in her eyes as she waited for him to ask to question she longed to answer.   
  
" Ami Mizuno, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Zach questioned, his voice steady, his eyes dark with hope.   
  
Ami opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Desperately, she nodded her head instead, eyes wide. Zach laughed gently before reaching over and kissing her gently. He slipped the ring onto her left hand as he did so, and it slid on with the ease of breathing.   
  
Ami pulled back and looked at her hand. She knew, if given the time, she could stare at it all day, and she laughed again, a pure, innocent sound echoing like the waves on the shore.   
  
Looking up at Zach, her eyes sparkled in the early morning light, happiness radiating from her eyes. 

  
" I love you, Zach Green," Ami whispered.   
  
" And I love you, Ami Mizuno."   
  
Zach kissed her again, and the sun burst over the waves in all of its brilliance.   
  
There were still many things they weregoing to have to work out, such as were to live, and getting around each of their respective schedules, but at that point, both were content to rest in the love they had been so kindly given. And getting around each schedule, but at that point, both where content to rest in the love they had been so kindly given. 

End.

AN: OHHHHHHHHHHHHH…everybody say it with me. Sometimes I give myself cavities! Well it really pains me to say good bye to this story, because I really fell in love with Zach and Ami. I hope that all of you readers will want to read _Daycare_ just as much. Ami and Zach _will_ be apart of it.

Don't worry I am not through with them. If all goes to plan the couple will be making a show in the other stories, and then there is _Yellow Pages_, which will deal with all the Senshi married to there proper spouses. *Wink* Who knows who that will be? Can't wait to see all of you down the line. And as always, PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!

A special thanks go out to Warrior of Ice. A wonderful editor! Ice Ice Baby!


End file.
